I Told You I Loved You
by lollypopgirl222
Summary: Jenica was abused, by everyone around her. Her dad was put into jail for being a druggie, and her mom died ages ago. She felt like she was alone until she moves in with her second cousin Emily Young, and meets someone special Jacob Black
1. Chapter 1

I watched my dad be pulled off in handcuffs from my door with anger

I watched my dad be pulled off in handcuffs from my door with anger. He broke his promise, and I was about ready to cry. He promised me he wouldn't leave me. That was bull sht.

"Jenica, can you come over here please?" one of the policemen asked. I looked at him and then walked over.

"You can't stay here anymore, you know that?" he told me. I nodded.

"Your grandmother's brother's granddaughter has obliged to take you in," he continued. "Her name is Emily Clearwater and she lives in a small reserve called La Push, right outside of Forks, Washington."

"Alright, what about my stuff?" I asked.

"We need to search the house for any further evidence. After that we will send it down."

I nodded slowly, still not getting it. I had never heard of this "Emily Clearwater" so why did she offer to take me in? I was no family of hers. But, I was betting that she was my only family since both my mom and dad's parents were dead and neither of them had brothers, so she was my only family. Just great.

My life, ruined. Well, it was already before so my dad leaving wasn't too bad. Life with a druggie mother in rehab and a father who's going to jail is already ruined, so moving to Forks wouldn't do much, but I mean, come on? I was living on a reserve for Christ's sake! Indian reserve! What do they do there? Hunt wolves?

I didn't have anything that was mine anymore. I had to fly down to Seattle, meet this Emily person, and live the rest of my life with her, and I mean that literally. It was the fifth time my dad went to jail for drug abuse. He was going to be there a long time.

And even if he did get out I didn't want to go back to my hometown of Philadelphia. It was dirty, and I hated it. I wanted a new adventure, even if it did mean starting a new life. My friends weren't that close to me anyway, and I had a boyfriend, but he didn't matter to me either. It was me against the world. I couldn't trust anyone anymore.

Before I thought I could trust my dad, but then he broke every promise he made to me. He promised me he wouldn't get in any more trouble. He promised that I would be safe with him. And he promised that I would always be with him. Well, I wasn't allowed to go where he was going.


	2. Chapter 2

So I was stuck on a plane to Seattle. It was raining, which I wasn't used to at all, and we were landing.

"Thank you for flying with American Airlines…" the flight attendant started. I rolled my eyes. Forks, or La Push, or where ever the hell I was going, wasn't ready for me. I was a work of art in my own right.

As I walked out of the airplane (with a small suitcase and purse in hand) I looked around the airport for an exit. I decided to follow every one else. Haha, I'm smart.

When I got out of the security check point I looked around.

"Jenica!" someone called. I turned around and took a deep breath. Here I go.

I gasped when I saw Emily. She had a bunch of scars on her face, from her right eye all the way down to the edge of her mouth. It was terrible, and red. She would've been really beautiful, though, without the scars.

Next to her was a man in his early twenties or something. I think I remember one of the policemen telling me she was engaged, so I guessed that was her fiancé. Not to mention her fiancé was hot! I mean, he was totally all hers, but man was he gorgeous! It was almost like he wasn't human…

Emily embraced me in a huge hug, and I hugged back. She was so sweet. It was nice.

"How are you?" Emily asked, pushing a stray blonde hair away from her eye. "How was your flight?"

"It was fine," I replied. "And I'm fine. It's raining."

Emily laughed. "It rains a lot in La Push."  
"So La Push is an Indian reserve?" I asked, starting to follow Emily's fiancé, who had my bag.

"Yeah, Sam lives there," Emily told me. "The Quilittes live there." She looked at Sam. "Oh, I didn't introduce you two! Sam, this is my cousin Jenica. Jenica, this is Sam."  
"Oh, please call me Jenni," I told Emily. She nodded quickly, and then put her arm around me.

"You've gotten so big!" Emily continued. "Last time I saw you, you were only nine."  
_Nine, when my mother left me_.

"Yeah, well, a lot changes within six years," I said coldly. Emily closed her mouth.

"Oh…"  
I looked up at her. She looked upset, and I started feeling guilty.

"I'm sorry, it's just…"

"I understand," Emily interrupted. "Well, I have dinner waiting for you when we get home. I hope you like company, because a few boys from the reserve are coming down. I swear, they hang around Sam like bees hang around honey."  
Sam gave a cocky half smirk and kissed Emily. They were in love, and you could tell by the first look. It actually made me smile. I wished I could have someone like that.

The drive to Forks from La Push was so long, and it wasn't too fun to listen to Emily ramble about all the details of my new life. I learned only three things. One was that Emily and Sam were getting married in one month, one week, and five days. Two was that everyone in the reservation was as close as family, even if they were more. Third and finally was that there was a group of five boys that liked to visit, a lot. In fact, Emily said they would be stopping by for dinner.

"Oh you'll absolutely love them," Emily cooed. "They're almost like sons to me. Sam's been watching over them. The guys in La Push do some pretty stupid things. They like to jump off cliffs."

"Jump off cliffs?" I asked carefully, emphasizing each word.

"Oh yes," Emily replied. "I haven't done much of it, but Sam knows all about it. Sam, why don't you tell her?"

Sam turned away from the road to quickly look at Emily, and then he turned his attention back to the road.

"Well, there's a big cliff off the lake in La Push and it's the only thrill to do around here. I mean, it gets really boring sometimes, but we manage."

"Don't you ever go into town, or Seattle?"

"Sometimes, but not usually." Sam turned the car left. "We've got all we need in La Push."

I looked out the window again in silence. Emily started rambling off again on how nice La Push was in the summer, and the school, and the kids there. It sounded like a small town and I was glad. I was tired of cities and all the problems that came with it. I needed to escape somewhere, to forget my past, and to find a new life.

After the two hour drive was finished we drove past the sign that said, "Welcome to Forks." I sighed and rested my head in my hand. It was raining harder in Forks than it was in Seattle, and Sam's car was the only one I could see on the street at all.

"Well, we're crossing the border," Emily told me.

The area suddenly became very dense of trees and darkness. I could see a little bit of the lake, and then I saw the cliff that Emily and Sam were talking about. They must've been really bored to be stupid enough to jump off that thing.

"Welcome home Jenni."

The house wasn't too big, but it wasn't incredibly small either. There were two stories, and it was about thirty five feet long, so there had to be a lot of room. The outside was painted a walnut color of brown, and there were about five windows facing the front. There were three other cars parked outside, who I guessed to be Emily's not so related family. I sighed as I stepped outside into the pouring rain.

I stopped for a second, to feel the Washington weather. The cold raindrops gracefully landed onto any inch of skin that was exposed.

"Jenica, you're going to get sick!" Emily called. I looked at the doorstep quickly. Sam was up there with her, so I ran out of the rain. I had to admit, I loved the rain, and I wanted to stay in it longer, but I'm sure Emily wouldn't have allowed it.

I followed Sam and Emily into the house. I could hear a bunch of boys laughing in the background.

(Jake's POV)  
"Boys we're back!" Sam called. Paul and Quil were still in a fit of laughter from Embry breaking a couple dishes, again. Man, he was damned clumsy.

But when Emily walked in with her cousin, it was like everything around me stopped. All I could see was her. All I wanted to see was her. I mean, at that point there wasn't any part of her body I didn't want to hold, any trouble of hers that I wanted to make disappear, or any smile I didn't want to make her have. She was amazing.

Not to mention how beautiful she was. Her dark, wavy brown hair was pulled back into a pony tail, her bangs covering her bright blue eyes. She had the prettiest smile ever too, and all I wanted to do was to run my lips over hers.

"Is everything alright?" the girl asked cautiously. "I didn't mean to disturb anything."

I just realized that everyone around me was silent. They could here my thoughts clearly, and they knew what happened.

"I'll just go upstairs then…"  
"No, stay," Sam argued quickly. "I'm sorry about that, we had a little miscommunication. Guys, this is Jenica, Emily's cousin. Jenica, these are the guys, Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil, and Jacob."  
She flashed a smile. "Hey."

I couldn't keep my eyes off her. I wanted to protect her, and to keep her safe. I wanted her right there and then, no matter what the price was. I needed her with me.

"Well, go ahead and sit down," Emily told her. "You must be hungry, and I know the boys are. They could eat everything in this entire house if they wanted to."

She laughed and took a seat between me and Embry.

"So, should I start wearing bikinis around the house?" she laughed.

Oops. We were all shirtless.

"That'd be nice," Paul whispered, and Jared busted out into laughter.

_Shut up_, I warned, and I knew he had heard me.

Jenica smirked at Paul as Emily set a plate in front of her.

"So, how old are you?" Embry asked as Emily set a plate in front of him.

"Fifteen," she replied. "You guys?"

"We're all seventeen," Quil answered for us.

"You guys are a little big to be seventeen," she continued, starting to eat.

"We grow fast," Jared told her, and then started shoveling down his food.

"Manners, Jared," Emily reminded him, smacking him upside the head with a dishtowel. He laughed and smiled at Emily.

"What?" Jared asked. "I'm hungry and this is the best meal I've had all week."

Jenica let out a little giggle as she took another bite of her steak. I watched the way she put it into her mouth, the way she chewed, and it was all in slow motion.

_Jake you need to resist it. Be patient_, Sam urged.

_But I can't! I can't! _I thought back. I couldn't be patient. I wanted her.

"Are you okay Jacob?" Jenica asked quickly, breaking the glare between Sam and I.

"Uh, yeah, fine," I lied, running a hand through my hair.

"You're awfully quiet," she laughed, taking another bite.

I smiled at her. "Trust me, I'm not too quiet when you spend every day with me."  
Jenica nodded as she took another bite of her potato.

"Because you and Sam had a pretty intense staring contest going with each other. I think you won."

Paul and Jared where in a total fit of laughter again.

"Seriously, no, I saw him blink a couple times," she continued teasingly. "I'd like to have a staring contest with you."

"I'd win," I assured her, starting to eat.

"Are you so sure about that Jacob?"  
I smiled. "Positive."

"Well, maybe I'll decide to challenge you one day, after I do some intense staring training."  
I chuckled and went back to my food. She smiled at me and then took another bite as well.

Dinner passed slowly for me. It seemed Jenica enjoyed us, since she was making jokes and smiling the entire time. She seemed happier than I would've thought.

After dinner Emily quickly swept Jenica away to get her into her new room. Emily knew we needed time alone, to think, and talk, so she decided to give us some time. That was what I needed.

"So Jakey's been imprinted," Paul laughed, falling on the couch in the living room. "How does that feel?"

"I want her so bad, and I don't know how to resist it," I sighed and sat next to Paul.

"I think that Emily's family is cursed," Embry observed. "I mean, first it was Sam with Emily, then it was Quil with Claire, and now it's Jake with Jenica."

"Jake needs to be more careful," Sam growled from the entryway. "And definitely more patient."

I growled in frustration. "How were you guys patient?"  
"Well, Claire's only almost four now so it's not like I have any sudden need to kiss her," Quil started. "That would make me a pedophile."

"And, well, Kim's always had a crush on me so I guess it was just like magic," Jared answered simply.  
I looked at Sam.

"Look, Jacob, we know it's hard, but you can't just blow it like this," Sam told me. "It was hard for me with Emily, and I know you get those urges, but there's no way you can start with her right now. She'll just get creeped out."  
"I think he's this way because of Bella," Jared stated. "If you weren't still recovering from Bella, Jake, then it would be easier for you to be patient, but you want someone that won't leave you."

I scowled at the mention of Bella's name. Bella didn't exist anymore. She meant nothing to me, at all. She was marrying that bloodsucker no matter what and I wasn't going to remember her.

_You shut your mouth about Bella, _Sam growled.

_It's true!_ Jared fought.

_Shut up, Jared!_ Embry warned.

I didn't want to think anything in this fight. Bella… but I had Jenica now. Jenica was my main focus, and I was gong to keep her safe for as long as I lived.

"C'mon guys," Embry whined. "This is about Jake getting imprinted."

"You'll need to tell her at some point Jacob, just don't do it yet," Sam warned me. "Get to know her first, and then tell her."

I moaned and then rested my head in my hand. God, I was fucking imprinted. This wasn't supposed to happen, but I loved it.


	3. Chapter 3

(Jenica's POV)

Emily was unfolding my bed when I came out from the bathroom with my pajamas on.

"Well, here you go," Emily patted out the bed. "I've got some extra blankets on the end here, if you need any. Other than that my bedroom's right down the hall if you need anything."

"Wait!"  
Emily turned around and rested against the door frame.

"Yeah?"

I sat on the bed. "Is there something wrong with Jacob? I mean like mental?"

Emily shook her head and entered the bedroom again.

"Jacob, he hasn't been around girls for a long time," she explained. "Just two months ago he had his heart broken and he ran away, but Sam convinced him to come back. He's still recovering from it."

"Oh," I whispered. Emily nodded and sat down next to me.

"Anything else?" Emily asked.

"Uh, no, it's just, Jake, he was staring at me, and watching my every move. It was kinda creepy."  
"It's just because you're a girl, and he's trying not to completely fall in love with the first pretty girl he sees. It isn't working to well. Actually, I'm gonna go check up on him."

I nodded and climbed into bed. "Well, goodnight Emily."  
"Night Jenni," Emily replied. I smiled as Emily turned off the lights.

I woke up the next morning and it was Saturday, so I had a day until I started school. I was in Sophomore year in high school when I left Philadelphia, so I was pretty sure I was going to be in Sophomore year in La Push.

I stretched out in my bed and sat up. The sun was shinning, so I sat up and looked out my window. It wasn't what I was thinking. I could barely see the sun through the clouds. It was just light.

I threw myself out of bed and walked downstairs. Although I was sleeping in a pair of short shorts and a tank top, I didn't think much of it.

"Morning Jenica," Emily greeted. She was cooking something that smelled really good.

"Morning Emily," I replied, sitting at the table.

"How was your first night?" Emily asked, but didn't look at me. She was focused on her food.

"It was nice. I slept really well without hearing the cars and the bullets outside."  
Emily shot me a quick smile, and then Sam came in.

"Good morning ladies," he greeted. "How is everybody?"

"Hi honey," Emily greeted, giving him a kiss.

"Fine," I said to answer his question. He sat next to me and unfolded the paper as if it was natural. He was just like… my dad.

"Would you like some pancakes before the boys come?" Emily asked. "I swear, they'll eat all of them."

I heard the front door open and close.

"Too late," Sam laughed. Emily shook her head as Paul, Embry, Quil, Jared, and Jacob appeared.

"Smells good Emms," Jared laughed. "Whatcha making?"  
"Whatever it is Jenica gets first serve," Sam told him. "It's her first morning here."  
"I like the pajamas," Paul laughed, sitting next to me.

"Oh really?" I laughed. "And that's exactly why I wore them." I stood up and did a little twirl. "To impress all of you."

"With what? You nice legs or your nice ass?" Paul asked. He earned a slap from both me and Jacob. It didn't look like I did so much damage, but Jacob sure did.

"Okay, okay!" Paul laughed. "Cool it man. I'll stop."

I looked at Jacob with wide eyes. Why would he defend me like that? I wasn't anything to him, and none of the other guys did anything.

Jacob was still glaring at Paul, and if looks could kill Paul'd be dead in a second.  
But then Sam started glaring at Jacob, and he dropped his glare on Paul. What was these people's problem? It was like Sam was talking to Jacob with his eyes, and it just made the entire situation awkward.

After I finished eating Sam, Paul, and Jared went off to their "work" which was delivering news to the rest of the village, meaning that left me, Quil, Embry, Emily, and Jacob alone.

"Well, I'm gonna go take a shower," I said randomly, getting up from the kitchen table. It was still as silent as ever.

"We'll be downstairs if you need anything!" Emily called up after me. I nodded to myself as I worked my way up the stairs.

(Jake's POV)  
"I wish Paul would stop doing that," I whined as I leaned back in my chair. "It just makes me want her more and more."

"Well, Paul's an idiot, you know it, and Sam took care of it," Quil told him. "There isn't much else we could do."

"I just, I dunno, I have this feeling that I want to be upstairs with her, right now," I told them. Emily smacked me in the head with a magazine.

"Jacob Black you are not going upstairs no matter how strong this imprinting crap is," she warned. "She's only fifteen."

"And I'm seventeen," I replied. "I'm only two years older than her. Sam's four years older than you."  
"So I love Sam," Emily fought. "Jenica doesn't know she loves you yet."

"Still, this isn't fair." I groaned in frustration. "What if something happens?"

"Like you totally blow our cover and rape her?" Quil laughed. I glared at him.

"I'm being serious!" I growled. "What if she doesn't like me?"  
"Oh Jacob Black." Emily hugged me from behind. "You are the most caring, unselfish, funny, ass whole I have ever met in my life. She won't be able to resist. And trust me, I know."  
"But you were in love with Sam at first look, and Kim was in love with Jared, and I'm not too sure about Claire, but she's already taken a liking to Quil," I whined. "It's so fucking hard!"  
"Well think of it this way," Quil said. "I have to wait twenty years until I can have my mate. You can wait a few months to have yours."  
"I hate you Quil," I growled. "But you're right. I need to wait, but she's so…"

"Who's so?" I heard Jenica ask from the top of the stairs. I quickly stopped.

"No one," Emily quickly cut in. "We were talking about my little niece Claire. She's almost four, and she's coming over in a few weeks. We were talking about how adorable she was."

"Oh." Jenica started coming down the stairs and I sighed. It was like she was gliding down the stairway of heaven just for me. She was my angel.

Her hair was still wet from the shower and she smelled like roses and lilacs. Probably one of Emily's concoctions, and it smelled so divine. I could tell stepping out of that hot shower and into the cold house was having affect on her. She was shivering.

Jenica took a seat next to me and lay down on the couch. Her arm brushed against mine, and she quickly shot up.

"Jacob why the hell are you so hot?" she asked. I forgot she didn't know.

"Well, I didn't know you thought of me that way," I laughed. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious Jacob!" she said, putting her hand to my head. Oh, her hand was so cold and it felt so good.

"Do you want me to go get you some ice or something?" she asked. I slowly shook my head 'no'.

"Just keep your hand there," I told her. She looked at me confused, but I then put her hand on my neck.

"You're hand is so cold," I whispered. "It feels so nice."

She raised her eyebrows at me as I placed her hand all over my face and neck. She smelled so good, and I just wanted her touch. She was the only thing that kept me together at this point.

"We're home!" Sam called. I quickly threw Jenica's hand off me, but Paul saw.

"Well little Jacob has a thing for Jenica," he teased. "And you two were getting it on in the living room?"  
Both Jenica and I slapped him.

"For your information, Jacob was as hot as a fire, and he used my hand as an ice pack," Jenica growled. "Nothing happened."

_But I wish something did, _I thought.

_HEARD THAT! _Paul teased. I shot him a glare.

"Are you guys going to start another staring contest?" Jenica asked bouncing up and down like a little school girl. "Can I join?"

Paul laughed and took his gaze away from me.

"Naw kid, we're just having one of our brotherly moments," Paul explained. She looked at Paul like he was crazy, and then got up.

"Well, I'm gonna go get Jacob some ice," she told us. "His body heat has to be bad."

_Why the hell did you touch her? _Sam asked as soon as Jenica left.

_She was the one who brushed up against me! _I fought. _She came to sit down on the couch and then her arm brushed against mine_.

_This isn't going to help, you know, _Sam told me.

_It is so. I've already got her worried enough about me that she's going to go get ice to make sure I don't die._

"Jacob sit up," Jenica told me. I looked at her, and she had a zip-lock bag filled with ice.

She put the bag on my forehead, and then started moving it around, from my head to my neck to my chest. It felt so good.

"Jacob, you should go home if you're feeling this sick," Jenica told me.

"For the millionth time, kid, I'm fine," I fought. "I just get really hot sometimes."

_You just don't want to leave her_, Paul laughed. I was ready to give him a glare.

"Is that my new nick name now?" she asked. "Kid?"

"Well, you are the youngest now, so yeah," Jared answered. She moaned.

"Ew, don't call me that please!" she whined and got off me. I felt a sigh of relief when she did, but I also wanted to protest it.

"Why not kid?" Embry teased.

"Because… I just… just don't," she rambled on.

"If you give us a good reason, then we'll stop," Quil told her.

"My latest boyfriend used to call me that," she whispered.

Ouch.

"Oh…" Embry whispered.

"Call me whatever you want, just please don't call me kid!" she begged. I could see tears flowing to her eyes, and I wished that I could see her mind. She really missed her boyfriend, whoever he was, and she wanted him back. I could tell.

_Cut it out you guys, _I warned.

_She's crying isn't she? _Jared asked.

_About ready to, _I told them.

"What about Kitty?" Quil suggested.

"That's random," she tried to laugh. "And fine, I guess."  
I took the tissue box off the table and handed it to her.

"It's okay to cry," I whispered. She nodded and took a tissue, blotting up the tears forming in her eyes. It was sad, and I didn't want to see this.

"Oh, Jenica it's alright," Emily cooed, embracing Jenica in her arms. I wished I was the one doing that.

"I'm going to take her upstairs," Emily told us.

"No," she fought, wiping her eyes. "I'm fine, really."  
When she looked up at me with those tear wet blue eyes I was about ready to burst. God, how I wanted her! Why was this so damned hard on me?

"Although I'm so unbelievably hot, can I hug you?" I asked her. She nodded and embraced me in a hug. That was enough to get me through the next week.


	4. Chapter 4

(Jenica's POV)

I was so embarrassed. I was crying in front of six guys, who looked like the manliest of men. I was just making it awkward for them, and I felt so bad.

And then Jacob hugged me. I felt like I was going to burst from the heat, but I managed. It was actually kind of nice to be hugged by a guy. I missed the guys in my life.

I mean, it was nice to have Emily as a motherly figure, but I grew up with men. My dad and his friends, I mean. I learned from them and over six years I pretty much forgot I had a mother.

"Well, boys are you guys ready to go cliff diving?" Sam asked, getting up.

"Hell yes," Embry laughed.

"Wait, cliff diving?" I asked. "I want to come."  
"NO!" both Emily and Jacob said at the same time. I looked at Jacob. What was he, my dad?  
"It's really dangerous," Emily told me. "And you're a first timer."

"I promise I'll take you out when it gets warmer," Sam said. I smiled.

"Fine, you guys have fun," I called after them. They all shouted goodbyes as they exited the house.

"What was with Jacob?" I asked. "I mean, he was so hot."  
"It's been happening since the thing with that girl," she told me. "He gets nervous, and really hot."  
"That's weird," I laughed.

"Well, what do you want to do now?" Emily aske

d.

"I dunno," I replied. "What do you usually do when Sam's gone?"  
"I like to watch cooking shows, but that'll probably just bore you," she answered.

My eyes lit up. "I love cooking shows!"

Emily laughed and turned on the TV, and that's what we spent the entire day doing, watching the Food Network channel.

The guys came home just around dinner, and an episode of Rachel Ray was just finishing.

"Oh, man, Emily, you've been watching those damned cooking shows again!" Sam whined.

"It was Jenica!" Emily called back. "She loves the channel."

Sam looked at me, and I threw my hands up as if I didn't know what she was talking about.

"Fine."

Jared sat next to me and changed the channel. I slapped his leg.

"I was watching that!" I whined. He smirked.

"And now we're watching this," Jared laughed. I glared at him.

"Don't you have to go to Kim's for dinner or something?" Jacob asked.

"Oh, crap man, you're right," Jared quickly got up. "I'll see you guys at school."  
"Bye!" they all yelled at the same time. That was cool!

Jacob took over the seat next to me, and he was about twenty feet taller than me, so his wet hair was dripping in my face.

"Could you move?" I growled. "The water from your hair is going to drown me."  
Jacob smirked, turned around, and squeezed all the water in his hair out on me. I screamed.

"JACOB WHATEVER YOUR LAST NAME IS YOU ARE IN SOME DEEP SHIT!"  
I tackled him to the ground, but it was more like he let me. I made sure I pinned myself on top of him.

"You are so annoying I can't even stand it!" I growled.

"Then why are you sitting on me in a very favorable position on my part?" Jacob asked with a smirk. I shrieked in frustration and got off him.

"I'm going to go change my shirt," I told everyone, walking up the stairs. I knew what Jacob did was all in good fun, but it still bothered me that he did it. I barely knew him and he was trying to flirt with me.

But, then again, he probably was just trying to make me feel at home. I mean, sure I didn't have a lot of guy friends in Phili, but he was just trying to make me laugh.

I let out a little chuckle as I put a new shirt on. Maybe Jacob wasn't so bad.

But Jacob scared me. With what happened with him and that girl, I wasn't too sure what he was going to try to do with me. He could've gone hormone crazy, and who knows what would've happened next.

I walked back downstairs and I could smell Emily making dinner. I think it was an Italian dish she had seen on Simply Italian. I thought it was funny.

The rest of the guys were watching some football game, and I let out a sigh. My dad used to always love to watch football.

"Come sit with us Kitty!" Embry called from the couch. I looked at him weirdly.

"Kitty?" I asked. "Nice."  
Embry laughed as I went to go sit between him and Quil. Jacob was in a recliner on the other side of the room. Sam was in the kitchen with Emily. Paul was in a different recliner, across from Jacob.

"How are you from my wet hair?" Jacob asked.

"You're still dead Jacob," I replied. "I will get my revenge!"  
Jacob held in a laugh while smirking at me.

"You don't want to start a war with Jacob," Embry whispered. "He'll win."

I rolled my eyes. Sure he would.

(Jacob's POV)

I silently watched Jenica fall asleep on the couch. She must've been pretty tired from the jet lag. She was snoring softly, and had her head resting on Embry's shoulder. Embry was very careful not to wake her up.

"I'll take her upstairs," I told Emily as she came in. She nodded and Embry helped me get her into my arms. She was so peaceful, and beautiful.

I found her room and placed her down on her bed. I sat next to her as quietly as possible and started stroking her hair. She grabbed my hand and no matter how much I tried, she had a firm grip on it. I sighed and lay next to her. This wouldn't be so bad.

When I woke up the next morning Jenica was still sleeping. She had let go of my arm.

It was my perfect chance to escape, but I didn't want to. I had to, but I knew I wasn't going.

I started tracing her face with the back of my hand.

"Jacob," Emily whispered. I looked up from Jenica and to her.

"You really should come downstairs, I made pancakes," she continued.

"Uh... okay."

I looked down at Jenica once before turning back to Emily and getting up. Emily smiled and waited for me to leave the room before following me downstairs.

"Oooooooo!" Paul teased as I came into the kitchen. I smacked the back of his head.

"Nothing happened!" I growled, sitting next to him.

"Sure," Paul sang. I hit him again.

"Boys cut it out," Emily warned.

"Fine," Paul and I agreed. She smiled and placed the plate of pancakes in the middle of us.

"Make sure you save some for Jenica," Emily reminded us. I was the only one who even muttered a reply. The rest of the boys were too busy eating.

After a few minutes I heard footsteps on the stairs. It was Jenica no doubt, and I quickly sat up straight.

"Morning boys," she yawned. It looked like she had forgotten she was in her clothes from last night.

"Morning Jenica," everyone replied.

She took a seat next to me and smiled. I gave a small smile back.

"So are you guys all Seniors?" she asked, picking at food.

"Yeah, and you're a little Sophomore!" Paul teased. She shoved him and then turned back to her food.

"I'm not that little," she mumbled.

"Don't worry, the class isn't that big," Jared told her. "It's only like fifty graduating to a class. So you'll be safe."

"Wow, that's really small," Jenica exclaimed.

"How many kids were in your grad class?" Quil asked.

"About four hundred, but half those kids have already dropped out," she replied. "I guess it's just the ghettos."

"You lived in the ghettos?" Embry laughed.

"Yeah, and it's not funny. I've watched people get shot."

Embry quickly shut his mouth. He definitely was embarrassed.

"It's alright Embry," Jenica continued. "I didn't like the person anyway."  
"That's nice," I mumbled. She turned to me.

"It's not like I was glad, I just didn't like the person. That's the way Phili works."

I shook my head as I started eating. I would never get anything that came out of her mouth.

"Jenica, today we're going to get your schedule," Emily explained.

"I want to come!" Jared squealed. "We can show you around!"  
"Won't that be fun," she teased, getting up and placing her plate in the dishwasher. She hadn't eaten much.

"Well, I'm going to go get changed," Jenica explained. "I'll be down in like thirty minutes."

I sighed as I watched her hips sway as she walked upstairs.


	5. Chapter 5

(Jenica's POV)

I wasn't too excited to go back to school. School had always been my number one weakness. I hated it with a passion.

I quickly showered, put on a pair of skinny jeans, a black Cute Is What We Aim For tee-shirt. I didn't really have much to look forward to that day, so I didn't put on much make-up. It wasn't like I felt like doing anything anyways.

When I came downstairs the guys were in the living room. I sat on Paul and he let out a huff.

"Wow, you're heavy," he laughed. I slapped him.

"Ow, that hurt!" he whined. I smirked and leaned back on him.

"Are you guys ready to go?" Emily asked, coming downstairs.

"Sure, why not?" I asked.

"Let's go!" Paul cheered.

"No!" I fought. "I'm going with Emily, and you guys are staying here."  
"Why?" Embry whined.

"Because I'm embarrassed enough to be around you," I shot back.

"Ouch, Jenica, that hurt," Jared teased.

"Good." I got off Paul and went to Emily's side. "Bye boys."

"Bye!" they all called in unison. I laughed and walked outside.

We climbed into Emily's Ford car and drove a short five minutes to the high school campus.

It wasn't an inside pavilion like I would've thought. It looked like a small village almost, with classrooms scattered across the campus.

"Here it is," Emily introduced. "La Push High School."

I nodded as I looked around. Nothing much came to my mind.

We went to the office, which was only about ten feet away from the parking lot. It was the biggest building out of all of them, and looked like any other office building. It was, however, covered in over twenty different potted plants. It was like they didn't have enough plantation outside.

"Hello Emily!" the lady at the front desk greeted. "Here to pick up Jenica's schedule?"

"Hey Debra," Emily replied.

"I have to say, Miss Jenica is quite the scholar," Debra bragged smiling big.

"Her father's mentioned that," Emily repeated, pulling out a bunch of papers from a manila folder. I waited there as the stack of papers was traded for the little paper that was my schedule.

"You've got a heavy schedule there Jenica," Debra explained.

I nodded. "Thanks."

"No problem. I'll see you both tomorrow."  
"Bye!" Emily called.

"Wow, that was easy," she mumbled as we walked in. "That lady usually loves to talk."

I laughed as we both climbed into the car. I loved having Emily as a mom.

When we got back home all the boys were still in the living room, watching some scary movie.

"You're back early," Paul laughed not looking away from the TV.

"I wanna see your schedule!" Embry squealed, jumping off the couch and rushing towards me.

"NO!" I held the card to my chest. "It's mine."

Embry pouted. "You're no fun."  
I stuck my tongue out at him and stuffed the schedule into my butt pocket. I then went and sat on Jared's lap.

"Hey Kitty," he greeted. Wait, he was hot too.

"Jared, are you alright?" I asked. "You're awfully hot. Almost as hot as Jacob was."  
"What?" Jared laughed. "Are you alright Jenica? Because I am freezing."

I raised my eyebrows in question. "No, I'm fine..."

"I think you're just imagining things." He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me down to lay on his chest.

"You're so light," Jared laughed. "Like a little feather."  
"I'm not," I growled. "I'm fat."

"YOU'RE NOT FAT!" Jacob argued quickly. I looked over at him.

"Don't call yourself fat Kitty," Jared cooed, resting his chin on my head.

"But I am." I grabbed my stomach. "Look at this pouch."

"It's your little tummy." Jared started tickling my stomach. I laughed hysterically.

"Stop it!" I squealed. Jared's hands rested just bellow my belly button.

"Boys, stop harassing Jenica!" Emily laughed from the kitchen.

"Yes ma'am!" Jared called back.

I squirmed off of Jared, but left my head on his chest.

"You excited for school?" Paul asked.

"Yeah, why can't we see your schedule?" Embry teased.

"Because... you can't. You'll find out tomorrow."

"Everyone'll like you," Jacob assured me.

"I wish," I mumbled. "I'm like the only white person here."

"You're part Quilitte. Or at least your mom was," Quil reminded me.

"Whatever, I'm still white."  
"Yes, but you're hot," Paul laughed.

"Gee thanks," I mumbled.

He smirked. "No problem."

"I'm bored," I mused.

"We should go into Port Angeles," Embry suggested.

"OHMYGOD THAT WOULD BE SO MUCH FUN!" I squealed.

"Sure, sounds like fun," Paul laughed.

"I'm gonna go get changed if we're going out."

"Wear something warm!" Emily called.

"Sure…"

I ran upstairs to change into a different t-shirt, a white one with the saying "party girl" across it and orange and grey designs. I put a grey hoodie over it and put on a little more eyeliner. When I thought I looked perfect I ran back downstairs.

All the boys had shirts on, for the first time since I had been there. It made them look more mature, and I liked it.

"You ready boys?" I asked. They all looked at me and smirked.

"Ready when you are," Paul laughed. I smirked back and started walking to the door.

"Whose car?"

"Mine."

(Jacob's POV)  
I watched Jenica walk to my old, beaten up truck. I had done some work on it a while ago and it was in good enough shape to drive.

"Jenni, you're gonna hafta sit on one of our laps," Embry told me.

"Ooo, sit on mine!" Paul laughed. I rolled my eyes as Jenica smirked.

"Whatever you say Paul."

_She's mine, _I growled.

_Calm down, _he laughed. _I'm not doing anything_

I let out a low growl before climbing into the car. Paul, Jared, Quil, and Jenica climb in the back, and Embry sat next to me.

"Where do you wanna have dinner?" I asked everyone.

"I want Italian," Jenica replied. "Spaghetti and meatballs sounds so good."

"You little weirdo," Jared laughed.

She stuck her red tongue out at Jared and then started looking out the window.

"No, never mind," she said. "I want a hamburger."

"Make up your mind!" Embry growled.

"Fine, hamburger."

"We can just go to McDonalds," Quil laughed.

"YAY!" Jenica squealed.

"Sounds great," I replied.

It only took about ten minutes to get to the nearest McDonalds. When we got there it was raining again, but that didn't matter too much.

We all walked inside. It wasn't crowded at all. There were about two other people there.

But then I saw Jenica shivering. Protectively, I wrapped my arm around her. She rested her head on my shoulder.

"Thanks Jake," she whispered. I nodded as we waited to order.

After we ordered I led Jenica to a table and sat next to her. She continued to rest her head on my shoulder. She had taken a liking to us really quickly, and I was glad. It would be easier to have her as a friend than nothing at all.

Paul and Jared brought over the food, and as soon as we got it we all started pigging out.

"Wow, Jenni, you could be one of us," Paul laughed. "You eat so freaking much!"

She stopped eating abruptly. "Oh."

"It's a good thing," he assured her.

"Whateves, I'm hungry. Let me eat."

"Adorable."

She rolled her eyes. "You wish."  
"Be nice," I warned playfully, nudging her.

"Shut up Black," she teased back.

"I'd like to see you make me."

She turned to look me straight in the eye, and right then I had the sudden urge to kiss her, but I had to fight hard. Just looking at those luscious lips amazed me, and I wanted her.

"You alright Jakey?" she asked. I nodded and forced a smile. She smiled back and then started eating.

Jenica fell asleep in the car, and again I decided it was my job to stay with her that night.

She looked so innocent as I lay her on the bed. I climbed in next to her and she immediately held onto me just like before. It was nice to know it would be like this soon.

(Jenica's POV)

I woke up the next morning to someone shaking my shoulder.

"Jenica, wake up," Emily cooed. I slowly opened my eyes to see her smiling face. It was the first day of school.

"I'm up," I mumbled, stretching out. Emily smiled and walked out.

I decided after five minutes of lying in my bed I should go take a shower. It was quick, and then I went to go get dressed.

I wore a black zip up hoodie with sleeves that went down to my elbows and a rainbow skull on the left boob. I put a yellow tank top under it and wore a pair of flare jeans.

When I walked downstairs it was weird not have the boys there. I quietly made myself a bowl of Lucky Charms and walked into the living room to eat.

"Knock, knock," someone laughed. I looked back at Jacob.

"Hey Jakey," I replied as he sat next to me.

"I have the privilege of taking you to school," he told me.

"I'll be ready in a few minutes," I told him.

"No problem. I'll wait."

I ate my cereal quickly and then ran it to the kitchen. When I came out Jacob stood there with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

I grabbed my bag and flung it over my shoulder.

"Ready?" Jacob asked. I nodded and started walking outside. He followed right behind me.

I climbed into his beat up truck like the night before, but I got to sit in the front. It wasn't raining, but it was really cold outside.

"You alright?" Jacob asked. I nodded and wrapped my arms across my chest.

"I can turn the heat on."

"This thing has heat?" I laughed. Jacob laughed too and nodded.

"Yup. So, do you want heat?"

"Naw, I'm good."  
As we drove across the bumpy road we came to what looked like a small town. Actually it was. There were one story buildings all by each other, and students were hanging out around the campus.

"You're lucky I'm a senior," Jacob laughed. "Now you won't get canned."

"Gee thanks," I mumbled. I wanted to look at the schedule in my butt pocket, but I didn't want Jacob to see it.

"You'll do fine, though," Jacob assured me. "I mean, sure, you were the reserves gossip forever but..."

I gave him a shove before climbing out of the car. He followed behind me and put his arm around me.

"Don't worry about it."

I forced a smile and reached for my schedule.

"Lemme see!"

"NO!" I held my schedule to my chest.

He took the card with ease. "AP Physics?"  
"No! Give it back!"

Jacob held the card way above my reach and started reading.

"AP English, AP Calculus, AP French 5, AP Economics, AP Human Geography. Wow, smarty!"

"Give it back." He handed me my schedule and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"How'd you get into these classes?" Jacob asked.

"I'm a genius, okay?" I growled.

"Well, I knew that, but did you take tests or something?"  
"Placement tests. After this year I'll have all the graduating credits I need, and I'm graduating."

"W-O-W."

"Don't make fun of me, okay?"

"No, I won't, I promise," Jacob assured me quickly. "I'm in a couple AP too. We have AP Calculus and AP English together. I think Paul has AP French with you, and I know that Quil has AP Human Geography. I don't know about Jared and Embry, though."

"Well, as long as they don't make fun of me."

"You're too pretty to make fun of," Jacob laughed.

"Thanks."

Finally the bell rang.

"Have fun Jenni," Jacob told me. I nodded and started walking through the wave of juniors and seniors. I had never felt so alone.


	6. Chapter 6

I walked into the AP Chemistry class, and surprisingly I saw Embry and Jared laughing in the back. I handed Mr. Burns, the teacher, my schedule.

He gave me a warm smile. "Welcome aboard Ms. Clearwater."

Clearwater. Since when was I Clearwater? Whatever.

I smiled at him and then walked to the back. Embry and Jared's eyes lit up.

Jared was sitting next to another girl, very pretty, and very short. She only looked about five three. Other than that she had baby blue eyes and brown hair that traveled a little bit down her shoulders.

"Hey Jenni!" Embry laughed. "Since when were you in senior classes?"

"Since I was smart."

"Nice," Jared laughed. "Jenica, this is Kim, my... girlfriend."

I smiled, not noticing the uncertain pause in Jared's voice.

"Hey," I replied. She smiled and held up a hand in response.

"So... let's see your schedule." Embry grabbed it and started reading.

"Wow, all AP, nice," he laughed. Jared grabbed the schedule and read it also.

"How'd you get in all these smarty classes?" Jared laughed.

"Advanced placement," I mumbled. Then the class started.

After I walked to C-5 for AP Calculus. I was happy to know that Jacob was in class with me so I didn't have to bare it alone.

When I walked in Jacob's face popped out from all the rest, smiling softly and encouragingly. I weakly smiled back, and then handed my note to the teacher.

"Welcome, Ms. Clearwater," Mrs. Smith greeted.

Again with Clearwater. Since when did I become a Clearwater?

I placed my stuff at the desk beside Jacob.

"Hey, Jen," Jacob greeted. "How was Physics?"

I shrugged. "Not bad. Jared and Embry were there."

"So that's what they usually skip in the morning," Jacob chuckled.

"You skip?" I asked.

"Don't act like such a goody two-shoes. That teacher doesn't give a shit what you do."  
"Oh..."  
"You still care don't you," Jacob laughed.

"No, I don't."

Jacob smirked and looked down at his note book, gently sketching the problem that was on the board.

After a long and boring lecture that I had gotten within the first few minutes the bell rang. I picked up my stuff to walk to AP English.

"Jenica!" Jacob called. "Wait up!"

I stopped and turned around. Jacob ran up to my side as we both started walking.

"Calculus?" he asked. I nodded.

"Don't worry Jenica, today's gonna be a breeze," he assured me.

I shrugged. "I guessed."  
Jacob smirked and put his arm around me. "Jenica, I promise you'll do fine."  
"I'm not scared," I told him.

"Whatever you say."  
"Yeah, because I'm right."

"Whatever."  
I rolled my eyes and walked into the AP Calculus room.

After Calculus was over I had French 5 and I was glad Paul was in the same class. I didn't know if I could live without at least one of them in my class.

Thank God lunch was after French. I really hated my teacher with a passion. Why were all French teachers crazy? She sounded like the freaking witch from Hansel and Gretel!

I walked into the small cafeteria with Paul at my side. It was at least five times smaller than in Philadelphia. That would probably make sense since there were ten times less kids than in Philadelphia.

All the steel tables were full with chatting students of all grades except for one almost in the exact middle.

"We sit there." Paul pointed to the table in the middle.

"Why is it empty?" I asked.

"Because the other kids know this is our spot like we know all the other kids have their spots."  
"That's weird," I laughed. "In Philly it was you got whatever table you could get by beating the crap out of someone."  
Paul laughed and slung his arm around my shoulder. "Good ol' Jenica."

I put my bag down and then sat. I then pulled out my bagged lunch.

Jacob grabbed my bag from behind. "What did Emily make you?"

"Give me my lunch back!" I whined.

He tossed it to me. "Nothing good."

I stuck my tongue out at him as he sat next to me, placing a tray of pizza in front of him.

I looked at it with disgust. "How do you eat that much?"

"It's good." He took a huge bite, and the cheese stuck to his lips. "Want some?"

"Uh no, but you might want this." I took out a napkin and started wiping his face.

"How very sweet of you Jenni," Jarred teased, sitting on my other side. He had as much pizza as Jacob.

"Seriously, guys, you're gonna die of fatness," I warned.

"We're not gonna die," Jacob laughed. "We eat a lot."

"Well I've noticed that."  
"And besides it's not like we're anorexic," Paul laughed. "Anorexics are bad!"  
I rolled my eyes and watched Embry and Quil sit down.

"I'm going to die of fatness just from the smell," I choked.

"Stop it." Jacob gently shoved me. "And eat."

I took out an apple and took a bite as I watched all the boys pig out on their pizza.

"Ew... I've lost my appetite."

"Don't be anorexic Jenni!" Embry squealed.

"Yeah, anorexics scare me," Paul agreed.

"Then I guess I scare you Paul," I mumbled.

"No, you're too cute to be scary."

I rolled my eyes and then took a side-glance at Jacob. He was looking at me, but quickly looked away. I could see the shyness in his eyes. Where that feeling came from I wasn't sure, but it was... nice. It wasn't scary or weird, just nice.

Twenty minutes later the bell rang, and the boys had been done with their pizza for like ten minutes. They ate like they were professional food eaters and they were going to win a million dollars if they finished their pizza first. It wasn't exactly attractive.

"Hey Jenni!" Jacob called. "Meet me at my car after school!"

I nodded. "Okay."

(Jacob's POV)

I leaned against my beat up car, waiting for the bell to ring. I had decided to skip sixth period. I didn't need drama anyways. It was just credit to graduate.

The screeching sound of the bell went off and students started to pile out. Within the muck I saw Jenica, talking with another girl, her soft hair blowing in the wind and her bright eyes lit up with her books clasped to her chest.

"Bye Amy!" Jenica called, and then turned to me. "Hey Jakey."

"Hey Jenica," I replied. "You ready?"

She smiled. "Yeah."

We both climbed in and I cranked up the music. Lips Like Morphine by Kill Hannah started playing.

"I love this song," Jenica stated. "A very interesting choice."

"Yeah, I like Kill Hannah. I also like Bullet For My Valentine."  
"I love them!"

I smiled. "I've got the CD. Just pull it out of the glove box."

She took out the CD and then pushed it in. Tears Don't Fall started playing.

"So, Jenni, who was that girl?" I mused.

"Oh, she's in my Human Geography class. She's a sophomore too."  
"So you found a smartie twin," I teased.

She hit my arm. "Shut up."

"I don't think I can."

"I'm not that smart," she muttered.

"Darling, you're a sophomore and you're graduating. That's smart."  
"Well… Wow, I need some knew comebacks."

I started laughing. "Yeah, you do."

I pulled into Emily's driveway and stopped. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah," I whispered. "See ya."

She climbed out but stopped.

"Jacob," she whispered.

"Yeah Jen?"

"Thanks."  
She pulled her bag out and walked to the door. I watched her hips sway with every step she took before even thinking about driving away. Once she got inside I put the car in reverse and left.

I pulled into my own driveway a few minutes later. Home.

When I walked in I was greeted by the usual; Billy screaming at the TV, watching college games.

"Hey dad," I greeted. Billy turned around, and started wheeling to me.

"Hey Jake," he replied. "How's life?"

I shrugged and opened the fridge to grab a Coke. "Fine."  
"How's Jenica?"  
My eyes widened. I hadn't told him yet, so how did he know I was imprinted? I knew I was going to tell him sooner or later, but still. I didn't want to tell him yet. This kind of thing was a little... embarrassing.

"Fine, I guess," I mused. "I drove her home a couple minutes ago."

"So how are Emily and Sam doing?"

"They're good. Emily still cooks like a professional chef."

Billy laughed. His laugh was rough and chalky, but still warming. It was more of a chuckle than anything, but still, a laugh.

"I want to meet Jenica," Billy continued.

"What?"

"I want to meet her. Actually, Emily invited me and you over for dinner tonight. She's making spaghetti."  
Emily's spaghetti was the best. I couldn't say no to that.

"Sure. We can go. I don't have any homework anyways. No one gives out homework on the first day."  
"Then it's settled. Emily's at seven."  
I nodded. "Yeah."

I started towards my bedroom and fell on my bed. Jenica was the only thing on my mind. The way she smiled with her little dimples and her precious laugh, and her figure, and her sense of humor, and her beauty. God, she was so beautiful. How was I so blessed? This girl was everything I wanted, and more. I had already planned everything out. We would go to college together, anywhere she wanted to go, and then we would move down to California and buy a house and get married and have kids. How cute they would look. They would look just like their mother. Yeah, they would. And I would get a job to pay for the house and Jenica could do anything that would keep her happy. That was all I really wanted, was for her to be happy. I wanted her to smile around me all the time; I didn't want her to cry. Seeing her cry literally ripped my heart in two. Still, she was so beautiful when she was crying. She was soft and vulnerable, and she let her guard down, which I had yet to actually see from her. But only one thing was for sure. I needed her.

I looked to my left and the red lights blinked four thirty. I got up, closed my door, and turned on my lights.

I then went to my desk, swiped off a couple of old papers and notebooks, and found my laptop.

I sat down, leaned back, and signed into my AIM account. Immediately Jarred greeted me.

_iTeenagewerewolf122- hey dude_

_Teenagewerewolf122- sup?/i_

I quickly thought of my response.

i _Alphavsbeta222- nm_

_Alphavsbeta222- don't got any homework_

_Alphavsbeta222- u?_

_Teenagewerewolf122- nm_

_Teenagewerewolf122- got a date with Kim l8er_

_Alphavsbeta222- hmm_

_Alphavsbeta222- wutcha guys doing?_

_Teenagewerewolf122- usual_

_Teenagewerewolf122- movie_

_Teenagewerewolf122- we r gonna c disturbia_

_Alphavsbeta222- haha nice move dude_

_Alphavsbeta222- she gets scared shell no hoo 2 hang on 2_

_Teenagewerewolf122- i no_

_Teenagewerewolf122- im smart_

_Teenagewerewolf122- haha, jennys on/i_

I stopped. Jenica. I had to play it cool.

i _Alphavsbeta222- nice_

_Alphavsbeta222- tell her i say hi_

_Teenagewerewolf122- her im is 2cool4u if u wanna say hi_

_Teenagewerewolf122- i g2g anyways_

_Alphavsbeta222- alright l8er dude /i  
_I looked at the screen for a little bit. Should I message her? I mean, I don't want to seem like a stalker and just IM her without actually getting her IM from her. That would definitely scare me if some girl, or dude, did that to me.

But I decided I was going to.

i _Alphavsbeta222- hey_

_2cool4u- uh… hoo is this?  
Alphavsbeta222- ur stalker_

_2cool4u- seriously?  
Alphavsbeta222- lol no its jake_

_2cool4u- hey_

_2cool4u- howd u get my IM?_

_Alphvsbeta222- jarred_

_2cool4u- so wuts up?  
Alpavsbeta222- im coming over 4 dinner_

_2cool4u- awesome /i_

Yes. Me coming over was awesome.

_i Alphavsbeta222- yeah my dads coming 2_

_2cool4u- cool beans_

_2cool4u- mr. black or his first name?_

_Alphavsbeta222- first name_

_Alphavsbeta222- billy_

_2cool4u- lol i luv that name!  
Alphavsbeta222- lol_

_2cool4u- u got any homework?_

_Alphavsbeta222- naw_

_2cool4u- me neither_

_2cool4u- no 1 gives out homework on the 1__st__ day_

_Alphavsbeta222- lol_

_Alphavsbeta222- so hows life?  
2cool4u- hmmm not bad_

_2cool4u- could be worse_

_2cool4u- wut about u?_

_Alphavsbeta222- a lot better than usual_

_2cool4u- :) good_

_Alphavsbeta222- so..._

_2cool4u- um…._

_2cool4u- wut language do u take?_

_Alphavsbeta222- Spanish_

_2cool4u- omg my French teacher sux!_

_2cool4u- she scared me!_

_Alphavsbeta222- lol _

_Alphavsbeta222- ive heard bad things bout her_

_2cool4u- yeah_

_2cool4u- emms calling_

_2cool4u- im going_

_2cool4u- c ya l8er 2night_

_Alphavsbeta222- yeah_

I closed my computer with a sigh. Just talking to her made me happy. She was so cute and so funny; I wanted to talk to her all the time.


	7. Chapter 7

(Jenica's POV)

I sat on my bed and opened my Physics book. I started to scan through the pages, picking up any information I thought would be necessary in the next few weeks.

I reached for my iPod and started playing Situations by Escape the Fate as I continued to scan. This was usually what my school life was like.

Study, eat, study, sleep. The schedule I lived by, on school days at least. I knew I had to get good grades if I wanted to get away from the hell whole I called home, so when I entered the first grade I already knew I had to do something. I ended up skipping two grades.

That made such a big difference in my life, and yet I still had time to be cool and hang out with my friends and take care of my druggy mother and my drunk father.  
I shook those thoughts out of my head and then began reading again.

My mother. God, how I hated her. She brought me nothing but misery. She always cheated on my father, always popped pills, and she always used me to make her money.

i _Shut up! /i _I warned myself.

She would make me sell my stuff, even my body, so she could get money for those pills that made i _her /i _feel good.

i _Shut up! /i _I warned again.

I could remember everything. My father loved me, but she would beat me until I couldn't move anymore. And then her boyfriends would beat and rape me.

"Shut up," I whispered.

Mother dearest. The worst mother I have ever met in my life. How she got that way was a mystery to me, but all I knew was I hated her. I was glad she was in rehab. She had to stay there in order for me to be happy.

That court case was brutal. She cussed me out every time I said something against her. Those words that she said cut me like a knife. Slut, whore, bitch. I wouldn't care if it was just some other girl, but this was my mother. She was supposed to love me.

"Shut up," I cried.

Thank God she didn't have custody anymore. It was my dad that had custody for a while, but then he got himself sent to jail way to many times. I was alone in this world. No one cared about me.

"SHUT UP!"

I threw my book down on the floor and got up.

i _Okay what to do to get my mind focused? /i _I thought. i _MUSIC! There we go. Music always helps everything. /i  
_Right when I went to turn my music on I heard Emily call for me. I looked at myself in my vanity mirror before rushing downstairs.

I immediately saw Jacob. He wore his warm smile, as usual.

Next to him was an old man, who was pretty much bald, in a wheel chair.

"Jenica, this is Billy," Emily introduced. I held out my hand and Billy grasped it firmly.

"Nice to meet you Jenica," Billy said with a warm smile.

I forced a smile. "Nice to meet you, too, sir."

"Please, call me Billy," he laughed. "I'm no gentleman."

I continued with my fake smile.

"Well, dinner's ready," Emily said sweetly. "I'm sure Sam will be here any..."  
"I am here darling."

Sam came behind Jacob and Billy to hug Emily. He then looked at me and hugged me too. My eyes opened wide. That wasn't something I expected.

"Well, I'm starved," Sam laughed. "And I'm sure you guys are too. Let's go eat."

We all followed Sam into the kitchen, where the table was already set and a big bowl of steaming spaghetti sat in the middle.

I took my usual seat and Jacob sat next to me. Next to him was Billy and next to him was Sam, and then next to him was Emily.

"How was your first day of school?" Emily asked me, smiling as though that wasn't the most embarrassing question to ask a kid.

"Uh... it was fine," I mused. "Teachers were nice, kids were okay."

"Only okay?" Jacob asked. "I'm hurt Jenica."

"Oh shut up. And besides, I wasn't even talking about you. You don't fall under the category of kids. You're too big."

"She's right Jacob," Billy laughed. "You are way to big to be any form of a kid."

Jacob rolled his eyes and then stuffed a meatball into his mouth.

I made a face. "Gross Jacob. Learn how to eat."

"I know how to eat just fine," Jacob retaliated. "Besides, it's not like I'm doing anything to harm you."

"Your eating habits harm my appetite."

Jacob kicked me softly and then smiled at me. I smiled back.

After dinner was done, all of us sat around the TV to watch Monday Night football. I lay against Jacob's chest. The only reason why I did was that I knew he was warm. No, I didn't like him. Well, I liked him as a friend, but not like that. Wait, did I?

(Jacob's POV)  
I looked down at Jenica and started to pet her hair. She was staring at the TV, almost like she was hypnotized. It was actually nice.

I loved the feel of Jenica next to me, on me. She was so light and her smell was divine, almost like cherries and apples. And the way she breathed, how her little chest would beat up and down. She was so fragile, and so small; I loved it. I loved her more than anything else in the world. Who wouldn't? I mean, she was funny, smart, and beautiful; three things that I always wanted in a girl, and it was right in front of me. I had everything I needed.

"Jacob," Jenica whispered.

"Yeah?"  
"Your arm is squishing my shoulder."  
I looked down at her and quickly moved my arm. Wow, that was embarrassing.

She smiled and then adjusted herself, letting her head then fall back to my chest. I could see her little eyes flutter shut, and before I knew it she was asleep.

(JACOB'S POV)

"Jacob, I think it's time to go," Billy mused.

I looked up at him. "Alright. Just let me put Jenica to bed."

I scooped her up in my arms with one fluid motion as I started upstairs.

When I got into her room I gently lay her down on her bed and brushed her bangs out of her face. She sighed and took my arm, as usual. I gently slid it from her grasp and blew her a kiss.

"Good night my angel," I whispered, before walking outside and back downstairs.

"Thanks for dinner Ems," I gave her a hug.

"No problem Jakey," she laughed. "I'll probably see you tomorrow.'"  
"Yeah," I laughed. "Probably."  
She smiled and hugged me again.

As I walked outside with Billy I looked up at Jenica's window. I could just picture her sleeping softly, her head gently on my chest.

"Jacob," Billy laughed. "You wanna get in the car?"  
"Sure. I'll drive."

I climbed in and started the car, but my eyes were still fixed on Jenica's room.

(Jenica's POV)

"We stay here tonight (don't let them find us or we're dead)

Promise me you won't leave my side (the warmest place to lie my head)

And when the sun comes up we fight (don't let them find us or we're dead)

So promise me you won't leave my side."

I hit off my alarm clock and stretched. I looked out the window and it was still dark. It was supposed to be time to sleep.

I threw the pillow over my eyes and whined. I didn't want to get up.

I heard a knock at the door.

"Jenica, darling, are you awake?"  
It was Emily.

I looked at my door. "Yeah."

"I've got breakfast ready if you want some."  
i _I want to sleep /i _I thought.

"I'll be down in a few minutes."

After ten more minutes of laying in bed I finally had the energy to get out of bed. I slowly walked to the bathroom and my eyes barely staid open.

When I had finally gotten dressed in a pair of purple skinny jeans and a Paramore t-shirt I made my way downstairs.

"Good morning Jenica!" Emily greeted. I forced a smile and set my bag down.

"Would you like some eggs?" she mused, flipping the eggs in the pan.

"Sure."

"GUESS WHO'S HERE!" someone called from the door.

Emily didn't turn around. "Morning Paul."

Paul came behind me and hugged me, and then went to Emily.

"Mmm, smells good."

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I came for breakfast. So are Jacob and Jared."

"I like how you just walk in here."

Paul sat down and pulled me on his lap. "This is like my second home."  
"I'm gonna make you start paying for your own food," Emily laughed.

"You wouldn't do that Emms," Paul laughed.

"Hello girls," Jared sang.

I looked back to see Jared and Jacob. Jacob didn't look too happy.

"Are you molesting Jenica?" Jared laughed.

Paul pulled me closer and rested his chin on my shoulder. "Yes."

"No he wasn't." I got off him and hugged Jared. I then hugged Jacob. He kept his arm around me.

"You could never molest me," I laughed. "I would beat your sorry ass."

Paul chuckled. "Whatever you think Jenny."

"Psh, I would so."

"Who wants to go to the movies this Friday?" Jared mused. "I think Beowulf just came out, and that sounds really cool."  
Jacob shrugged. "Sure. You bringing Kim?"

"Yeah."  
"Em, can I go?" I asked.

"Sure Jenica," she replied.

"What about you Paul?" Jared asked.

"Um… I guess so. I don't think I'm doing anything."

After breakfast Jacob took me to school like yesterday. He played Scary Kids Scaring Kids the whole way, blasted to the highest possible volume. I had fun with Jacob, and he was so sweet. Maybe he was a good candidate to date, just maybe.


	8. Chapter 8

My first week of school was actually alright. The seniors didn't can me, thank God. It would take me weeks to get that crap out of my hair.

I looked out the window to see the guys. They all were coming to the door.

I grabbed my jacket and purse and ran downstairs.

And when I opened the door it looked like Quil was about to scream. I started laughing.

"Are you that desperate Jen?" Paul teased.

"No, man whore."

"Oooo, Jenica, that hurt." He pounded his heart. "Right here."

I rolled my eyes and hugged him.

"So we're seein' Beowulf?" I asked.

"Heck yes!" Embry squealed.

"Jacob's truck?"

"I call Jenny sitting on my lap!" Paul said.

"Wtf?"

"Kim's sitting with Jared, and you're sitting on me!"

"Kim's here?" I asked.

"Yeah, in the car," Jared said, looking back. Kim smiled and waved at him.

"Oh."

"So, let's go!"  
I climbed in with all the guys and then sat on Paul's lap. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Since when did you think you could touch me?" I teased.

"Since last week."

I rolled by eyes and began laughing.

"Jacob, turn on some tunes!"

"Mkay."

He started playing the radio and I'm Like A Lawyer With The Way I'm Always Trying To Get You Off (Me & You).

"iLast year's wishes

Are this year's apologies

Every last time I come home

I take my last chance

To burn a bridge or two

I only keep myself this sick in the head

Cause I know how the words get you

We're the new face of failure

Prettier and younger but not any better off

Bullet proof loneliness

At best, at best

Me and you

Setting in a honeymoon

If I woke up next to you

If I woke up next to you

Me and you

Setting in a honeymoon

If I woke up next to you

If I woke up next to you

Collect the bad habits

That you couldn't bare to keep

Out of the woods but I love

A tree I used to lay beneath

Kissed teeth stained red

From a sour bottle baby girl

With eyes the size of baby worlds

We're the new face of failure

Prettier and younger but not any better off

Bullet proof loneliness

At best, at best

Me and you

Setting in a honeymoon

If I woke up next to you

If I woke up next to you

Me and you

Setting in a honeymoon

If I woke up next to you

If I woke up next to you

Me and you

Setting in a honeymoon

If I woke up next to you

If I woke up next to you

Me and you

Setting in a honeymoon

If I woke up next to you

If I woke up next to you

The best way

To make it through

With hearts and wrists intact

Is to realize

Two out of three ain't bad

Ain't bad

Me and you

Setting in a honeymoon

If I woke up next to you

If I woke up next to you

Me and you

(Honeymoon)

Setting in a honeymoon

Me and you

Setting in a honeymoon

If I wake up next to you

If I woke up next to you

Me and you

Setting in a honeymoon

If I wake up next to you

(Honeymoon) /i."

I almost started clapping. "I love that song with a passion!"  
"Really?" Paul laughed. "I think they're emo freaks."

I slapped his head. "THEY ARE NOT EMO!"  
"Yeah," Jacob agreed. "Seriously, I've listened to their songs. There's only like one remotely almost emo song, but that's it."  
"Yeah, get you're facts straight." I did a little hair flip.

"Go fall in a ditch and die," Paul retaliated.

"Be nice." I traced a tear down my face. "That made me upset."  
"Poor baby. I'm sorry."

"Yeah, you should be sorry. God."

This time I flipped my hair in his face.

"Ow!" He rubbed his forehead. "Why is your hair so sharp?"

"Why is your face so ugly?"  
"BURN!" Embry laughed.

"Shut up fat boy," Paul warned.

"I wouldn't be talking."  
"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!" Jared yelled. "God, you sound like five year olds."  
I stuck my tongue out at him. "Good."

Paul rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to Kim's neck.

"Are we even there yet?" I whined. "I hate this squished car."  
"I'm sorry Jenica," Jacob laughed. "Live with it."

"And we're there smart one," Paul said. I looked out the window to see the movie theater.

"Finally," I laughed.  
We all got out and piled into the movie theaters.

"Who wants candy?" Quil asked. "I'll pay half."

"That means I'll pay the other half," Jacob offered. "Whatcha want guys?"

"Uh... Milk Duds, Sour Patch Kids, Reese Pieces, Gummy Bears, M&Ms, Kissables, Raisonets, Snow Caps, and a bunch of Nerds Ropes," Paul answered.

"Pig," I coughed.

"So?" Paul asked. "It's good."

"Whatever."

"Want anything else Jenny?" Jacob asked, swinging his arm around my shoulder.

"Nopers."  
"What about you Kimmy?"  
"Naw. I'll steal from you guys."

"Haha, you wish."

She kissed Jared. "Yeah, you're gonna share with me."  
"Now I am," Jared laughed.

"You guys go get tickets," Jacob said. "I'll get candy with Jared."

"Okay," Quil said. "Come on peoples."

We all followed Quil to the ticket line, which wasn't very long for eight o'clock at night. Oh well, I guess this wasn't Philadelphia.

After we bought the tickets we met back with Jared and Jacob, who's hands were filled with candy boxes.

"Thanks man." Paul grabbed the candy from Jacob.

Jacob rolled his eyes and then smiled at me. I almost laughed.

"I hope this movie is good because if it isn't then I'm gonna kill the screen," Paul mumbled.

"No you won't," I fought. "That's just gay."

"Well, you're face is gay."

"Your mom is gay."  
"Wow, you two sound like eighth graders," Embry commented.

"Good," I laughed. "I like sounding like an eighth grader."

"Me too," Paul agreed.

We got into the theater and grabbed some seats. I was on the end sitting next to Jacob. This was going to be interesting.

I know it's really cliché when you're in the movies and something scary happens so you grab the person next to you. Well, as pathetic as that sounds, that's what I did, and it was down right embarrassing!  
"You okay?" Jacob whispered. I nodded.

Jacob's arm slowly slid around my shoulders.

(Jacob's POV)  
Images of the movies kept popping into my head. Jenica laying her head on my shoulder, my arm around her small frame, and the fruity smell of her hair pouring into my nose. It was like heaven.

Slowly I opened my eyes to the bright sun. I rubbed my eyes and stretched. I had an amazing night.

I couldn't believe it was sunny. This was only one of the about the seven sunny days we got.

I walked into the den and sat down in front of our computer, like any regular Saturday morning.

I signed onto AIM and then my Myspace account. I started reading comments an IM popped up on my screen. It was Paul.

_i omfgthisisgay897- STOP DREAMING ABOUT JENICA! IT MAKES ME CONFUSED! /i  
_I laughed and started my response.

i _alphavsbetta222- It's not my fault that u hav issues._

_omfgthisisgay897- yeah it is_

_omfgthisisgay897- jared told me he was dreaming about jenica 2_

_omfgthisisgay897- and embry_

_omfgthisisgay897- and quil_

_alphavsbetta222- ok I get it_

_alphvsbetta222- ill stop when we get 2gether_

_omfgthisisgay897- which will b in like a month! I CANT TAKE IT!_

_alphavsbetta222- yea u can_

_alphavsbetta222- ur flirting with her all the time anyways_

_omfgthisisgay897- ITS NOT FLIRTING! its called being friendly_

_alphavsbetta222- w/e_

_omfgthisisgay897- im gonna go eat now_

_alphavsbetta222- sure_

_omfgthisisgay897- hav fun thinking about jenica ; )_

_alphavsbetta222- go eat fatty_

_omfgthisisgay897- k_

_omfgthisisgay897- im going over 2 emms 4 lunch_

_omfgthisisgay897- u coming?_

_alphavsbetta222- sure_

_alphavsbetta222- y not?  
alphavsbetta222- noon?  
omfgthisisgay897- yep_

_omfgthisisgay897- adios /i_

I clicked out of the conversation and went back onto Myspace. I continued reading through my comments. Most of them were the usual random girl that found me and said how hot I was.

Then there was another IM

i _2cool4u- OMG ITS JACOB!  
alphavsbetta222- haha_

_alphavsbetta222- wut up?  
2cool4u- i woke up like 2 minutes ago_

_2cool4u- u?_

_alphavsbetta222- checkin out Myspace_

_2cool4u- u hav a myspace? I do 2!  
alphavsbetta222- lol_

_alphavsbetta222- doesn't everyone?_

_2cool4u- haha, yeah_

_alphavsbetta222- well my email is if you wanna add me_

_2cool4u- yeah_

_2cool4u- so... r u doin anythin 2day?_

_alphavsbetta222- im coming over 4 lunch_

_2cool4u- do u ever eat at ur own place?_

_alphavsbetta222- lol yea_

_alphavsbetta222- but emms is a better cook than me_

_2cool4u- i would think that_

_2cool4u- anyways im gonna go eat_

_2cool4u- i guess ill see u l8er_

_alphavsbetta222- yeah_

_2cool4u- ttyl /i  
_

(Jenica's POV)  
I started downstairs, and I was greeted with the smell of pancakes and bacon.  
"Morning Jenica," Emily said brightly. She must've been a morning person.

"Morning Em," I yawned. "It smells good."

"I try."

I laughed and sat down at the table.

"So how was the movies last night?" Emily mused.

"Not bad. It was kinda creepy though because Angelina Jolie looked like a mannequin."

"She looks like a mannequin in real life," Emily laughed.

"Yeah, she does," I agreed. "And then there was this one really weird part were the guy jumped out and said 'I AM BEOWULF!'. It reminded me of 300 when the guy says 'THIS IS SPARTA'. It was actually pretty funny."

"That's interesting," Emily laughed. "How's school going?"

"It's... okay. It's not any different than school before."

"I didn't think it would be, except there are about two thousand less kids here."

I smiled. "Probably. It's weird having such a small graduating class."

"Do you have a crush on anyone?" she teased.

I started blushing. "No."

"What's his name?"

"I just said no," I defended.

"I can sense you blushing from here. Who is it?"  
"Well... you have to promise not to tell him..."  
"Why would I tell him?"  
"It's Jacob," I blurted out.  
"Oh really?" she asked.

I raised an eyebrow. "You're not surprised?"  
She shrugged. "Not really. I knew it was either him or Paul."

"Ew. No offense to Paul, but I wouldn't like him even if my life depended on it."

"Really?" Emily laughed.

"Well, not really, because he's too perverted. I'm sorry, but I only like perverted guys as friends."

"That's nice you like Jacob," she continued.

"But you're not going to tell him right?"

"Of course not. I think you should."

"I'M NOT GONNA TELL HIM!"

"I think he has a crush on you too."

My eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Yeah. It's pretty obvious."

"Oh. I didn't see anything."

"That's because you were the one flirting with him."

"I was not!"  
Emily smirked. "I think you were. It's cute. It reminds me of Sam and I when we first met."

"How did you and Sam meet?" I asked.

She placed the pancakes on the table and sat down. "Well, I came over to visit my cousin Leah and they were going out. I don't want to sound shallow or anything, but after a while Sam broke up with Leah and started going out with me."

"That doesn't make you sound shallow. It makes Sam sound shallow."

"What makes me sound shallow?" Sam asked, coming downstairs.

"Nothing darling." Emily went and kissed him. "Would you like some breakfast?"

"Of course," Sam laughed. He came behind me and kissed my head, and then sat down at his spot at the table.

"How was the movies last night?" Sam asked.

"Not bad," I replied. I took some pancakes and put them on my plate. "How was your guys' night?"

"Well, actually..." Emily put her hand on her stomach. "I found out I'm pregnant."

My face lit up. "Ohmygod, Emily, that's amazing!" I went to hug her. "You're going to be a mom!"  
"I know." She hugged me. "Sam and I are so excited!"

"Well, have you started picking out names?" I asked.

"It's only been too days," Sam laughed.

"I've been thinking of Valencia Angelica if it's a girl or Kyle Robert if it's a boy," Emily squealed.

"Those are so pretty!"

Sam looked up. "Since when did we have names picked out?"

"We don't, but I've always loved those names," Emily answered.

"Do the guys know?" I asked.

"No, you're the first one we told," Emily answered.

"I feel so special!" I laughed.

"I'm just so excited!"  
"I am so happy for you!" I hugged Emily again.

"Thanks." She went to the table. "Now let's eat. Ever since last night I've had a craving for pancakes."

"Have you had morning sickness yet?"  
"Girls, not at the table," Sam whined.

"Be nice Sam," Emily warned. "We're talking about our baby."

"Yes, I know. And I'm so ecstatic. Just not about the morning sickness."  
"I wouldn't be either," I mumbled.

"It's a natural part of any pregnancy," Emily explained.

"We know," I laughed. "I've had Health one too many times."

"I hope you would know," Emily laughed.

"Yeah, now let's eat before you totally disgust the appetite out of us," I teased.

"Gee thanks, Jenica," Emily laughed. "I thought you were on my side."

"I am, but when it comes to morning sickness I'm on Sam's side."

"You were the one that asked in the first place," Sam reminded me.

"Shut up. I'm on your side."

We all laughed as we began to eat breakfast.


	9. Chapter 9

"Jenica!" Emily called. "The boys are here!"  
I quickly stuck a black headband in my hair. "Coming!"  
When I ran downstairs the guys were sitting on the couch. I jumped on Jacob. He let out a huff.

"Ow, Jenica, that hurt!"  
"Suck it up," I teased. "I'm not that fat."  
"Says you," Paul mumbled. I turned to him and gave him my best glare.

"Fine, sorry," Paul laughed. "Just don't eat me."

I raised an eyebrow. "Why would I eat you? You probably taste like shit anyways."

"I bet I taste better than you," Paul retaliated.

"Yeah, you wish."

"I bet you both taste like absolute and complete shit," Jared laughed.

"I'd have to disagree," Jacob said. "I think Jenica would taste a whole lot better than Paul."

"Thank you Jacob," I laughed. "It's Jenny one, Paul zippo."

"Shut up," Paul grumbled.

"No. Make me!"  
"Lunch is ready!" Emily called from the kitchen.

"No thanks Emm!" Jacob teased. "I think I'm gonna eat Jenica."

I slapped his head and got off his lap. "You are so not eating me!"  
"And you're gonna stop me how?" Jacob asked.

"With my awesome kung-foo power skills," I laughed.

Jacob started laughing to. "I would be amazed if you had kung-foo power skills."

"Well, I do. So be amazed at my awesomeness."

"No, I won't. BURN!"

I rolled my eyes and grabbed a chair at the table. A variety of sandwiches, chips, and fruits were on the table.

"Looks good Em," Embry said.

"Thanks. You're lucky I even made something for you pigs."

"Yeah, we are," Jacob laughed. "Oh almighty Emily."

Emily rolled her eyes and sat down.

"Changing the subject," Quil mused. "Isn't the tribe campfire tonight?"

"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot," Emily laughed. "Would you like to come with us Jenica?"

"Uh... sure," I replied. "What are these about anyways?"  
"We tell old folk legends," Paul explained. "It's fun."

"Well, then, I guess I'll go."

"Then we'll bring an extra blanket," Emily laughed.

We all ate breakfast.

After a few hours of hanging around and watching College Football it was dark and apparently time to go to their little campfire story telling thing. I had never heard about anything like that before. It was just as strange to me as a white person would be to African children.

I took my Riot! jacket that I had recently gotten from Hot Topic and put it on.

"Here's an extra blanket Jen," Emily said, throwing one to me. I caught it and threw it around my shoulders.

"Are you cold?" Jacob teased, putting his arm around me.

"Yeah, because it's freezing!"

"No it's not," Jacob fought.

"Are you crazy?" I asked. "Yeah it is."

"Come on lovers!" Paul called. I started blushing as Jacob and I walked outside.

The campfire was only a ten minute walk from Emily's house, which was good because I was so not up for a long walk.

"Hello Jenica," Billy greeted.

"Hey Billy," I replied.

"It's nice to see you here. I knew Emily would convince you to come."

"I thought it might be fun."

"Good. I think the boys are waiting for you."

I turned around and they all waved at me.

"Yeah, probably. I'll talk to you later Billy."

"Bye Jenica!"  
I sat down next to Jacob and cuddled up to his warm body.

"Just to let you know, most of our folk legends are about werewolves," Jacob whispered. "Don't get to freaked out."

I smiled. "A few scary stories won't get me that freaked out."

Jacob laughed and put his arm around me.

I looked around the circle, and I didn't know about three fourths of them. I knew Billy, the boys, Kim, and Emily, but I didn't know anyone else. This was just awkward.

"A long time ago, the first Quileutes walked around this area," Billy started. Everyone became quiet and listened intently. I looked up at Jacob and he smiled at me.

"The men that became werewolves were growing short, and less and less people were coming to settle near Forks. They needed something to help them reproduce so that they could make more than one child with a woman, and so that woman would stay in the area so the werewolves could remain to protect our people and our land.  
"The leader of the time, Quil,"

I looked over at Quil.

"Began trying to find ways that would keep our kind alive. Vampires were increasing rapidly, and enjoyed the dark weather that Forks possess. Quil needed someway to protect his people, and the werewolves.

"The only thing that came to his mind was a mate. But not just any kind of mate; a mate that would stay with him throughout eternity. He called this process imprinting: when a man finds his true love and is attached to her through all means possible.  
"The idea of imprinting was popular amongst the other werewolves, but there was still no way that they could actually find a mate like that, with such power.

"So, Quil tried to please our God, and the God for many years to come. The only way to do that was sacrifice.

"He took three newborn girls from the tribe and placed them in front of the fire. If our God would choose imprinting, the babies would live through the fire. If not...

"Quil placed the babies in one by one. Each girl cried and screamed; mothers wept, but as soon as the babies were put in the fire was doused. Those three baby girls would begin the process of imprinting.

"Those three girls were the first females to take part in the act of imprinting. They produced daughters that could carry on the imprinting until they were spread all over the world. These women are now there for our men, and many other men in tribes all over the world. Thanks to Quil, our people are safe, safe for all eternity."

I looked over to Jared, and he was slowly kissing Kim, as if he was deeply in love with her.

I turned back to Jacob. He gave me a little squeeze.

"What did you think?" he asked, beginning to rub my shoulder.

"It was... interesting," I lied.

_i More like creepy /i_

"I told you they were a bit weird, but they're fun to listen to. I mean, it's not every day you hear about werewolves."

"Definitely," I laughed. "I would be scared if I heard about werewolves every day."

"I probably would be too," Jacob laughed.

"So what do we do now?" I asked.

"We eat."  
And that's what we did.

(Jacob's POV)  
Jenica was laughing with Jared and Kim about something inaudible to me. I felt so bad about lying to her. I knew Billy only told that story because of me. He did it with Quil, and then with Jared.

Some day Jenica would know. She'd have to know. I couldn't bare to keep this a secret from her for much longer. I wanted to tell her that I was imprinted on her and that I would love her for the rest of our lives, and even beyond. I wanted her to know that we would marry each other, have kids, and have a family. We would grow old together and die together. No matter what I would always stick by her. She was the i _one /i._

The one I wanted to share my life with. The one I wanted to mother my children. The one I wanted to wake up to every morning and sleep with every night. The one that would always stay by my side. The one that I could truly say I loved.

But who was I kidding? Knowing Jenica, she would go crazy if I told her. Not just "ohmygod" crazy, but "ohmygod I'm going to kill myself" crazy. She wasn't ready for this kind of commitment, and I knew it. Still, I knew I had to tell her. It just had to be the right timing, if there ever was one. I didn't know if I could stay just friends with her forever.

(Jenica's POV)  
When Jacob walked into our group I smiled at him.

"Come over here Jakey!"

He silently sat next to me and put his arm around me.

"You cold?" he whispered. I giggled and blushed.

"Not anymore."

"Are you really gonna eat that?" He pointed down to the hot dog that I had burned.

"No," I laughed. "I think I would die of food poisoning."

Jacob laughed and pulled me closer. "You cannot cook for shit, can you?"

"I can so cook!" I fought. "I just can't roast. See, there's a difference."

He smiled and looked over at the guys. They were all stuffing their mouths with hot dogs.

"Pigs," Jacob laughed. "You ate like an hour ago."

"So?" Paul asked. "I'm eating. Leave me alone."

I smiled and rested my head on Jacob's shoulder.

"Tired?" he mused.

"No," I yawned. "Just mellow. There's a difference."

"Oh yes, a huge difference," Jacob teased.

"Besides, I can stay up late. I am staying up late."

"Yeah, you do that. Tomorrow's Sunday anyways. You can sleep in."  
"Thank God," I laughed. Jacob laughed too.

"Yeah, I need the sleep. I haven't slept in a while."

I raised an eyebrow. "Why?"  
"I do my homework late. I kinda procrastinate."

"You do."

"But I get my work done so I can graduate."

I rolled my eyes. "That's good."

Jacob raised an eyebrow. "You don't want to graduate."

"Well... I do... it's just... I'm too young to go to college."

"Aw... you'll be fine. And if someone hurts you I'll be on the next plane down to kick their ass."

"Is that a promise Black?"

"Of course it is. Would I kid about kicking someone's ass? That is like my favorite hobby!"

I smiled and cuddled closer to him.

"You're comfy."  
He smiled. "I noticed."

I snuggled closer to him and pulled my hood over my head.

I giggled. "My ears are cold."

His warm breath blew on my ear, and I could feel it even though my hair and hood covered my ear.

I shrugged my shoulder to my ear. Not only did that feel amazing, but it tickled.

Yeah, I'm the one who puts a stopper on romantic moments.

Jacob laughed and blew on me again. "Does that tickle you?"  
"No," I lied.

"JACOB AND JENICA SITTING IN A TREE!" Paul laughed. Jared kicked him.

"Shu'up!" I warned.

"Someone's blushing!" he laughed.

"No, I'm not! Shu'up!"  
Jacob started caressing and rubbing my shoulder. His fingers went up and down, side to side. I sighed.

"Someone's getting excited!" Paul squealed.

I came out of Lalala land and glared a Paul. "If you knew what was good for you, you would shut your God damned mouth."

"Don't use God's name in vain!" Embry teased. "That's baaaaaaaad."

"Well, your face is baaaaaaaaaad," I growled.

"You just got owned," Jacob laughed.

I smiled too and then slid down so my head was in his lap.

"Hello Jenny," he laughed, looking down at me. He carefully brushed the bangs out of my eyes.

"Hey," I whispered.

And all I wanted at that moment was a kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

I felt the warm covers over my body. I snuggled in further with them and shivered. Why was it so cold?

I turned on my side and squinted my eyes. The window was open.  
I groaned and got out of bed. I didn't even stop to think why it was open or who could've gotten in. This was all a dream.

I shut the window, rubbed my hands against my arms, and then climbed back into bed.

(Jacob's POV)

She didn't notice. Thank God.

I knew she would wake up at any moment. I had to leave her. Still, it was nice to watch her sleep, even though she didn't even know I was there.

It was wonderful to watch her small frame close the window with the moonlight only reflecting her silhouette, her curvy, amazing silhouette.

I turned around and started walking back home, stuffing my hands in my pockets.

One day I could be in her bedroom because she wanted me there. Not because I snuck in or was putting her to bed, but because I was wanted, because i _she /i _wanted i _me /i. _I could not wait for that day.

I already wanted her with all my heart, body, and soul. I lived for her. My entire life was about pleasing and protecting her. I didn't give a shit if I died for her, as long as it was to protect the one I loved. She was the one I loved.

I wouldn't ask for anything else either. She was perfect. Sure, a little rough around the edges, but still beautiful and sweet and loving and i _alive /i_. She did things because they made her happy, not because someone told her to.

That was the kind of girl I always wanted. A girl that wasn't afraid to take risks. Almost like Bella.

I shook my head. No, she was gone; she would always be gone. The blood sucker had her, and I had Jenica. Jenica was the one I wanted.

Still, I couldn't help but to think of Bella every now and again. She was my first true love, but the blood sucker was hers. She needed him, and I needed Jenica. Things worked out just perfectly.

I opened my door and went inside. Billy was sleeping, and I knew he would be. He left early from the campfire anyways.

I looked at my bed. All I saw was loneliness. I wanted Jenica in that bed, not so much sexually, but just someone that I could hold and know that that person was mine. Jenica would be mine soon, and I was so confident.

She already acted like she liked me. The flirting happening at the campfire was definitely not friendly. I could see it in her eyes, and in her face. She was, after all, my mate. I could tell what she wanted. She wanted me.

It would only be a matter of time. But how to tell her? It was too much for her to handle all at once. I didn't exactly want to spill my guts to her and have her reject me because she thought I was crazy. That would be the end of my life. If I didn't have her then I had no reason to live. It was that simple.

As I tried to figure out a plan I pulled off my shirt and dropped my jeans.

I slowly climbed into bed and pulled the comforter up to my waist.

I took a pillow and held it close to my body.

I looked at the window and at the full moon. What bull shit.

I hated how people thought only werewolves could come out on a full moon.

The glow of the moon slowly drifted over my body hour by hour as I lay in my bed.

I couldn't sleep. I didn't want to sleep. All I wanted was her.

(Jenica)

Sadly, Monday came quickly. Sundays were always crap. I didn't do anything except sleep. Well, actually, that wasn't that bad, but still. Sundays suck.

I sleepily attend school like any other morning, except this morning I had three tests IN THE SECOND WEEK OF SCHOOL!

Okay, so I'm okay with taking tests and stuff, but come on! The second week of school! That's just torture.

The only good part was that Jacob, Jared, Embry, and Paul had to share in my torture too.

Actually, I think I did better than them. That was the only highlight of the first half of my day.

After French, Paul stayed to talk to our teacher, so I started to lunch, alone, which actually was pretty creepy.

All the seniors were staring at me, mostly because I was in all of their classes.

Well, all the seniors were in at least one of my classes, and to tell the truth, they all looked really desperate.

I walked over to our table and sat down. Jacob sat down sluggishly.

"That test was hard," he whined, rubbing his head.

I smiled. "Not that hard."  
Jacob raised an eyebrow. "Are you kidding me? That was so unbelievably ghey."  
"Well, maybe you're just dumb."  
"I AM NOT!"  
I smiled and unpacked my lunch.

"Keep telling yourself that Black."

Paul sat next to me and nudged me over.

"Watch it, fat ass," I teased.

Paul's jaw dropped in mock sadness. "I cant believe you think I'm fat."

"Live with it."

Jared put his plate down and jumped next to Jacob.

"Hey guys."

I smiled softly. "Hey."

"That Chemistry test was totally ghey!" he grumbled. "She's gone freaking crazy."

"You've gone crazy," I retaliated. "It really wasn't that hard."

"Nothing's hard to you smarty," Jacob laughed.

I pouted. "That's not nice."

"Well neither is your smartness but you don't hear me complaining."

"Well, maybe if you were awesome like me you would be able to pass all your tests."

"Well maybe if you weren't such a smarty you would be graduating in 2010 like you were supposed to."

"You're not happy to have me in your class?"

His eyes widened. "Naw. I love you in my class. It's a lot more fun than these guys."

"I AM MORE FUN THAN JENNY!" Paul fought.

"No, actually Jenny's more fun than you," Embry laughed, sitting down. Quil sat down too.

"Hey guys!"

I looked up at Kim as she kissed Jared's cheek and sat down.

"Hey," Jared wrapped an arm around her. "Tell Jenica that the Chemistry test was madly hard."  
She shrugged. "It wasn't that bad."

"SEE!" I smirked. "Maybe you're just dumb."

"Maybe you're just dumb," Jared mocked in a girly voice. "Haha…. NO!"  
"It's the truth. All the girls thought it was easy. That just proves our superiority to boys."  
"You have no superiority," Paul growled. "We are men!"  
"So?"  
His face dropped. "So we have complete power over you."

I rolled my eyes. "You wish."  
"No, I don't have to wish. I could totally own you. Watch."

He started tickling me around my stomach. I laughed uncontrollably.

"MERCY!" I squealed. "MERCY!"

"I rest my case."

I moved over and bumped into Embry.

"I didn't know you thought of me that way Jenica."

I made a disgusted face and hit him. "You wish I liked you that way you perv."

"I am not a perv, I'm just comfortable around hot girls."  
"Are you saying that I'm hot?" I laughed.

He shrugged. "You're alright."

I glared at him and hit him again.

"That was just mean. I am so hot."  
"Not hot," Paul corrected. "Adorable."

I pouted. "You guys treat me like I'm three."

"So?"

"Well, I'm going to go sit with Amy, then, where I'm wanted."

"What, who's Amy?" Paul asked.

"My fellow smarty."

I stuck my tongue out at them and grabbed my bag.

I saw Amy sitting with her friends in one of the corner tables. I supposed that was where the sophomores were vanquished to.

She gave me a warm smile and flipped her black hair.

"Hey Jen!"

She embraced me and then turned to the rest of her friends.

"This is Jamie, Maria, Justin, Henry, and Kayla," Amy stated.

I smiled. "Hey."  
"Aren't you the one that always hangs out with Jake?" Justin asked.

I shrugged. "I wouldn't say always, but yeah."

"He's hot," Kayla sighed. "You're soooooo lucky."  
_i Lucky?/i_

"Every girl in this school would kill to be with one of them," Maria laughed. "You have all of them, besides Jared, of course. He's got what's-her-face."

"Kim," I told her. She shrugged and took a bite of a sandwich.

"Why'd you come over here anyways?" Amy laughed. "Did they banish you or something?"

"They wouldn't admit how unbelievably hot I am," I laughed.

"I think you're hot," Henry laughed. "Now what do I get?"

"Uh... how about nothing?"  
His facial expression dropped.

"Don't mind Henry," Amy laughed. "He's a perv."

"Jenica."  
Someone snaked their arms around my waist and rested their chin on my shoulder. It was Jacob.

"Uh... Amy, this is Jacob."  
"I know."

"Will you come back to us?" Jacob asked. "It's boring without you."

"No. You wouldn't admit how hot I am."

"I can't. I'm almost eighteen and you are fifteen. If I admitted that you were unbelievably hot someone could take that as child sexual abuse and throw me in jail. And you wouldn't want me in jail."

"So if you weren't almost eighteen you would admit my hotness?"

He shrugged. "Sure."  
"And about the jail thing, it might be good for you."

He playfully slapped my butt. I jumped.

"Be nice."

"Well, anyways, I'm not going back over there. I like my sophomore friends. They're cooler than you."  
Jacob raised an eyebrow. "Do you guys want to come sit with us?"

I saw all the girls' eyes light up. "YES!"  
Jacob laughed. "Then come on."

All the girls walked happily to our table. The guys, not so much.

Once we got there I noticed something... unusual.

Embry and Amy's eyes were stuck on each other.

(Jacob's POV)

I looked from Embry, to Amy, and back to Embry again. I knew that look; I heard the voice. Embry had been imprinted.

I looked over at Jared, who slightly looked over at me.

_i You heard it? /i _he questioned.

I nodded, and then turned back to Embry.

"Dude," I laughed at Embry, hitting his shoulder. "We totally forgot. Our math project is due next period."

Embry looked puzzled, but then he got it. "Oh, yeah, shit. Well, we'd better go."  
He turned to the sophomores. "It was nice seeing ya."  
Embry then hugged Jenica. I could hear him whisper, "Get me Amy's number."  
Finally, he walked back to me and waved at the rest of the guys.

"I'll see ya later!" he called. I shook my head and walked away with him.

Once we were out of earshot I asked, "What does it feel like?"

"Amazing," he whispered. "You must love Jenica this much too."

I shrugged. "Yeah. It's amazing. And you know what else? This means that Paul is the last one that has to get imprinted."  
"Yeah," Embry chuckled.

"So you asked for Amy's number?" I laughed.

"Yeah. I'm gonna call her tonight and ask her out. Trust me, all sophomores are in love with us. There's no doubt she'll say yes."

"Except for Jenica," I sighed.

"Ooo. That sucks."

"It does. I'll get over it. She's already flirting with me."  
Embry smirked. "I've noticed that. When are you gonna ask her out?"

"Not until later," I sighed. "She needs time to adjust to this life. Besides, it's only been like two weeks."

"All I know is you'd better do it soon. If I was competition she would be my first choice."  
"Thanks for that reassurance, Embry. That makes me feel a whole lot better."

"Just saying," he defended. "You know it's true."  
"Yeah, I know. But still, I want to give her time. She'll hate me if I don't."

"You know this how?"  
I looked behind me. "Because I can feel everything she does."

(Jenica's POV)  
I looked back at Jacob and Embry.

i _Why am I supposed to get Amy's number? /i_

"567-8899," Amy whispered, writing it on my hand.

I looked at her. "What?"

"My number," she laughed. "Embry isn't that quiet."

I rolled my eyes and looked down at my hand. What were those boys doing anyways?


	11. Chapter 11

I ended up getting a ride home from Paul since Jacob was nowhere to be found, and his car was gone. Oh, and it was raining.

Once I stepped inside I dropped my bag and pulled off my hood.

"Do you want some hot cocoa Jen?" Emily called from the kitchen.

"Yes please!"  
I crossed my arms over my chest and shivered. Why was it so damned cold?  
I jumped down on the couch and turned on the TV to music videos. The Truth About Heaven by Armor For Sleep was playing.

"What's this?" Emily sat down a coffee cup and sat down next to me.

"Music videos," I laughed. "Don't you watch them?"

"No, I know what music videos are, but who's the band?"

"Armor for sleep."

She raised an eyebrow, opened her mouth, but the door opened.

"Evening ladies," Sam laughed. "Ooo, hot chocolate."

"That's mine," I warned him.

Sam smiled. "Fine, I'll get my own."

Sam walked into the kitchen and Emily smiled at me.

"He really likes you," she whispered. "He wants you to be our daughter."

My eyes widened. "What?"  
"We want to adopt you. Until you're eighteen, of course, but we want you to be our daughter."  
"Ohmygod," I whispered. "Really?"

She smiled sweetly. "Yeah."

I jumped on Emily. "No one's ever wanted me before."

"We talked to your dad. Well, actually, our lawyer did. He thinks it's a good idea."

"Really?"

"Yeah," she squealed. "He's going to give us your papers without a fight."  
"W-o-w."

"Aren't you excited? Now it's permanent!"  
"Yeah," I breathed. "I'm going to have a family."  
Emily hugged me again and then pulled away, still holding me.

"I'm going to have two children." She pushed my bangs behind my ear. "We really want you with us Jenica."

"I want to be here," I replied.

Sam came out with a coffee cup and a whipped cream can.

"I saw that Emily didn't put any whipped cream in your hot chocolate, which is torture," he laughed. "And I just needed an excuse to get more."

I smiled. "Thanks Sam."  
"I told her!" Emily squealed.

Sam looked up at me. "Good. Welcome to the family Jenica."

I wasn't Jenica Nicole Adams anymore. I was Jenica Nicole Clearwater, and I was so excited for it to be that way.

An hour later I decided to hop on the computer. Embry was on.

i _2cool4u- hey_

_2cool4u- got ur lovers #_

_mr.brightside24- haha really_

_2cool4u- yea here: 567-8899_

_mr.brightside24- thanks babe_

_mr.brightside24- i owe u 1_

_2cool4u- lol u do_

_mr.brightside24- so hows life?_

_2cool4u- not bad boring_

_mr.brightside24- nothing from emms and sam?_

_2cool4u- they told u?  
mr.brightside24- they told all of us_

_mr.brightside24- so watcha think?  
2cool4u- im glad_

_2cool4u- idk what it would b like 2 move _

_mr.brightside24- I couldn't live if u moved_

_mr.brightside24- ur 2 cute :_

_2cool4u- gee thanks :(_

_mr.brightside24- lol np_

_2cool4u- watcha doing?_

_mr.brightside24- homework_

_mr.brightside24- u?  
2cool4u- drinking home made hot chocolate_

_mr.brightside24- :P i should come over_

_2cool4u- then come /i_

"Jenica!" Emily called. "Jake's here!"

i _2cool4u- jakey's here_

_2cool4u- come over_

_mr.brightside24- fine_

_mr.brightsid24- ill be there in like 10 minutes /i  
_I signed off and ran downstairs.

"You ditched me today," I growled.

"I noticed. I told Paul to drive you home."

"Well, good, because if you hadn't gotten me a ride home I would've gone kung-foo on your ass."

He laughed and hugged me.

"You couldn't kick my ass if you wanted to."

"Psh, heck yes I could. With my awesome ninja skills."  
Jacob laughed and hugged me again. "You are so adorable!"  
"Grr... shut up!"

"You want some hot cocoa Jake?" Emily asked.

"Yes please."  
"I'M HERE FOR HOT CHOCOLATE!"

I looked around and saw Embry. I laughed and hugged him.

"Is that the only reason you came?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Nope. I want you to see when I call Amy."

"She's gonna be so happy," I laughed. "She has a crush on like all of you guys."

"Too bad. She's now gonna have a crush on me."  
"You sound so sure of yourself."

He smirked. "That's because I'm amazing."

"Of course."

"I hope you believe me because my amazingness will one day save your ass."

I rolled my eyes and lay my head against him. "I'll try to believe that."

"Anyways, I want to call her now. Is that too early, or not?"

I shrugged. "I got you her number. Now call her, God damn it!"

Embry smirked and took out his cell phone.

"Put it on speaker!" I squealed.

The phone started ringing.

"Yello?" Amy asked.

"Hey. It's Embry."

Amy giggled. "Hey. What's up?"  
"You wanna go to the movies Friday night? We can see whatever you want to. Interested?"

"YES!" Amy squealed. I held back my laughter.

"Great. I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Y-yeah. B-bye."

Embry flipped his phone and I jumped on him.

"That's so adorable!"  
"No it's not," Embry retorted.

"Yeah it-"

My phone started vibrating.

"Yeah?"

"EMBRY JUST ASKED ME OUT!"

I held the phone away from my ear. "That's amazing."

"ISN'T IT?"  
"Yeah," I laughed. "When are you going out?"

"FRIDAY!"  
"That's great. Anyways, I've got to go. You have fun with Embry."

"Thanks! I'll see you tomorrow!"  
I looked over at Embry.

"So she's excited?"

"Of course. Did you not just hear her?"

"I did," Jacob laughed.

Embry crashed on the couch. "What am I going to do with her?"

"Just keep her calm," Jacob laughed. "She'll be fine."

"She's not that crazy," I giggled.

"That?" Jacob laughed. I hit him.

"Think about that Jake. Any girl would kill to get asked out by a senior!"

"Especially one as hot as me," Embry laughed.

I looked Embry up and down. "You're not that hot."  
"Did you just admit that I was hot?"  
"Ew. No."

Emily came in and placed two coffee cups on the table. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Nothing," Embry laughed.

"Hey, Jenica, my sister and niece are coming."

"Claire's coming?" Embry asked.

"Yeah. Her and Ally and Kyle are coming down for the weekend. They want to meet Jenica."

I looked up. "Why?"

"You're going to be their niece," Emily laughed. "They're really nice people. They really want to meet you."

"Uh... sure."

"Don't be nervous," Jacob laughed. "But watch out for Claire. She is amazingly adorable, but she's rambunctious and likes to grab things."

I smiled and let out a subtle giggle.

"I'm used to it. I used to baby sit my neighbors kids all the time. I had nothing better to do."

Jacob picked up his cup and pressed his lips to it. He sat down and pulled me on top of him. I squealed.

"Scared?" he laughed.

I squirmed to find a comfortable spot. "Not really."  
"I think you are."

Embry jumped next to us and took the remote.

"I hate Armor For Sleep. Their gay."  
"No they're not!" I fought. "Williamsburg is the best!"  
Embry rolled his eyes and changed the channel.

"I can't believe I have a date with Embry!" Amy squealed.

I snapped my head her direction. "It'll be fun."

"And it's tonight!" She sighed. "We're gonna see Dan In Real Life."  
I smiled. "Embry's so nice. You'll have a great time."

"Jenny! Wait up!"

Paul ran up behind me and put his arm around my shoulder.

"Hey babe." He looked to my left. "Amy."

"Hey Paul," she whispered.

"Did you get the lesson today in French?" Paul asked. "She's a freak."

"You just noticed that?" I laughed. "It wasn't that important. It was just another verb."

"I'm gonna fail her class." Paul adjusted his backpack. "I just know it."

"No you're not."

We got to the table and I put down my bag. Amy climbed in next to me and Paul across from us.

"Hey Amy."

Embry jumped in next to her.

"Hey," Amy whispered.

"Jenica!"

Jacob hugged me from behind and then sat down.

"You wanna hang out tonight?" he mused.

I raised my eyebrows. "Sure. Why just us?"  
"Well, Embry's going out with Amy, Jared's going out with Kim, Paul's dating one of his blondes…"  
"Mackenzie," Paul corrected.

"Whatever, and then Quill is studying like the nerd he is."

"I AM NOT A NERD!"

Quil hit Jacob and then sat down across from us.

"Sounds good," I laughed. "Movie night?"

"Yeah. We'll watch a couple scary movies. I just have to get you back at a certain time. Emily will flip if you're tired out of your mind when Ally comes."  
"I'm not too excited for that."

"They're really sweet. Don't worry about it."

"Okay."  
I took out my lunch and watched Jared and Kim walk over. They sat down and Jared put his arm around Kim.

"Hey guys," Jared mused.

"That wasn't even a real hello," I teased. "What were you and Kim doing?"

"What Kim and I do in our free time is none of your business little girl," Jared laughed.

"Hey! I'm not that little!"  
Jared kicked me from under the table and then kissed Kim.

"Mind your own business."

I rolled my eyes and started eating.

(Jacob's POV)

I rolled out a blanket over the couch. Thank God Billy would be out for the night. It would just be me and Jenica, and a couple of scary movies.

I threw a bag of popcorn into the microwave. I took out a couple of sodas and put them on the table.

I needed this time with Jenica, one on one time. I needed her to be comfortable around me no matter what. This night would help a lot.

The doorbell rang and I rushed to it. Standing in the doorway was Jenica in a pair of plaid pajama bottoms and an oversized, grey Penn State sweatshirt, with her hair pulled back into a ponytail.

"Hey," she said hugging me. "Shirtless again?"

I laughed. "Yeah. I always am, except for school."

"I noticed."

I put my arm around her. "I got a couple movies picked out, and I got soda and popcorn."

"Good," Jenica laughed. "I am so glad to get out of that house. Emily is going crazy!"  
I let out a laugh. "She's always like that when Ally comes down. She'll be fine by tomorrow."  
"She'd better be. I can not stand her like this!"  
"Emily's always had the urge to impress Ally. Since Kyle's her brother, Emily has to impress his wife. She hasn't done it so far."

"I'm surprised. Well, now that I'm here Ally better be impressed."  
"Let's forget about it and go watch Amity Ville Horror."

"I want the popcorn!" she squealed.

I smiled and led her into the kitchen.

"Grab whatever soda you want." I took out the popcorn. "They're all yours."

She picked up a root beer and popped it open.

"Do we get popcorn?" she asked.

I opened the bag and poured it into a big plastic bowl.

She snatched the bowl and popped a piece into her mouth.

"Yummy!"

"You pig," I teased, grabbing the bowl from her.

"Hey! I wouldn't be talking!"  
I smirked and grabbed her waist. "I never said I wasn't a pig."

"Good, because you're more of a pig then I am."

She spun herself out of my grasp and started for the couch. I grabbed a Coke and followed her.

She jumped on the couch and patted the seat next to her. I sat down and grabbed the remote. Jenica's head immediately dropped on my shoulder. I slid my arm around her.

"So who's Claire's favorite?" Jenica laughed.

I looked down at her. "Quil, actually."

"Seriously?"  
"Yeah. I don't know why," I lied.

"I would've expected everyone but Quil."

"Quil just doesn't know you. It takes him a while to trust people. He's usually not like this."

"I would hope not," she laughed. "He's too quiet for me."

"He'll open up soon enough. Give him a chance."

She snuggled closer. "Hmmm."

"Does that mean yes?"

She raised her head. "Yeah."

"Good," I laughed. "Now let's watch the movie."

"You have to protect me Jacob," Jenica teased.

"I will." I pulled her close. "I'm here for you."

Even though she didn't get it, I would always be there for her.

I pressed pause on the movie. It had just finished, and all that was left were the stupid, crappy credits that nobody pays any attention to.

"Jenica?" I whispered.

She didn't respond.

"Jenica, are you sleeping?"

She moaned and took a hold on my arm.

"Jenica?"  
To wake her or not wake her was the question. I didn't want to disturb this beautiful moment, which I got once or twice in the past two weeks, but I knew Emily wanted Jenica back. I knew she'd kill me if Jenica wasn't back by midnight.

It was only ten. Maybe I could let her sleep for just a little while longer.

I ran my hand through her hair and let it trace down the s-curve her body made. I rested my hand on her hip and used the other to slowly brush the hair from her eyes.

"Jacob," Jenica moaned. I looked down at her.

"Don't leave Jacob," she continued.

"I'm right here," I whispered.

"No, no, don't leave," she cried. "Don't leave me. I need you."

"Shhh… Jenica, I'm right here," I soothed.

"No! NO!"  
"Jenica!" I shook her shoulder. "Jenica, please wake up."

Her eyes flew open. She was breathing heavy.

"Jenica, are you alright?"  
She swallowed. "Yeah."

"Are you sure? Did you have a bad dream?"

"N-no."

"Well, I should probably drive you home."

"Y-yeah. Good idea."

"Alright, let's go."  
I couldn't stop thinking about what she could've been dreaming about.


	12. Chapter 12

(Jenica's POV)

(Jenica's POV)  
I woke up to the sweet smell of pancakes. I sighed, letting the smell drift into my nostrils.

It was bright out, surprisingly. The sunlight was half way over my body, lighting up my upper half.

I looked at my clock. It was ten thirty.

I stretched and rubbed my eyes. I turned on my side and grasped my pillow.

Slowly, the door cracked open. A little girl toddled in with a bright smile and syrup smeared over her lips. Her brown hair curled over her forehead, which was also drenched with syrup.

"Jenny!" she squealed. I could only imagine who this was. Claire.

"Good morning," I laughed. "Are you Claire?"  
"Yeah! And I'm this many!"

She held up four fingers on her miniature hand.

"How cute."

She ran for my bed. I sat up and watched Claire struggled to climb up.

Once she successfully got up she sat down like me and put her hand on my leg.

"There you are!"  
A man, in his late twenties, walked in. His hair was curly like Claire's, and their smiles were very similar. He was about six foot, and barely made it through the doorframe.

"You must be Jenica," he greeted. "I'm Kyle, Emily's brother."

"Hi," I whispered.

"I see Claire found you first. We tried not to wake you up, but Claire has that special talent."

Claire started clapping and giggling. Kyle scooped her up in his arms and she squealed.

I almost cried. I wanted a father so bad. I wanted my father. I wanted to have a family. I wanted to be normal.

"Are you going to come downstairs?" Kyle asked.

I looked down at myself. "Uh, sure. I'll come."

I climbed out of bed and followed Kyle downstairs. Emily, Sam, and Ally sat in the living room.

"There she is," Emily said, getting up. "Ally, this is my second cousin, Jenica. She'll be my daughter as soon as Sam and I get married."

Ally smiled and hugged me. "What a pleasure to meet you."  
I raised my eyebrows. "You too."

"We just ate breakfast," Emily told me. "Would you like some?"  
"Sure," I whispered. "It smelt good, and Claire seemed to enjoy it."

Claire hid her head in Kyle's neck and then turned to look at me. I waved at her.

The door flew open. "Guess who's here?"

Claire's face it up. "KWIL!"  
"Hey darling."

Kyle handed Claire over to Quil. Quil spun her around and then kissed her forehead.

"Kwil!" Claire repeated.

"I missed you." Quil rubbed his nose against hers.

"I missed you too!"

Claire threw her arms around Quil's neck and kissed his cheek. It was cute. So maybe Quil wasn't that much of a stick in the sand.

"Hey guys!"

Jacob walked in and hugged Kyle. He then hugged Ally, and then looked at Claire.

"JAKE!"  
Jacob took Claire from Quil and hugged her. "Hello angel."

"The party can now start."  
Embry, Jared, and Paul walked in.

"Embwey! Jayjay! Pwal!"  
They all went around the room and greeted everyone. I stood there, watching their strange ritual.

"Aw… we forgot Jenica," Paul teased, hugging me. "Poor baby."

"Now you remember me," I scoffed.

Jacob picked me up and spun me around. I laughed.

"God," I teased. "I'm not two."

"You sure act like it," Embry mumbled.

I glared at him. "Who owes me big time?"

He rolled his eyes. "I do."  
"That's right, so SHUT UP!"

"Jenica, do you want breakfast?" Emily asked.

"Oh yeah."  
"I'd love breakfast Emms," Jared laughed. "Thanks for asking."

"Not you fatty," Emily teased. "Jenica gets first dibs."

"That's nice," Jared mumbled. "Maybe some day you should look in the…"

"Are you calling my fiancée fat?" Sam asked, sizing Jared up.

"No," Jared answered.

"I didn't think so."

I held in a laugh. Jared looked down at me.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Your face," I teased, sticking my tongue out.

I walked past him and slid into a chair.

"What's for breakfast Emms?" I mused. Jacob sat next to me.

"Pancakes. What else?"  
I laughed and grabbed a couple of pancakes from the plate. I drowned them in maple syrup.

"God, that's a lot of syrup."

Paul stuck his finger in my pool of syrup and then popped it in his finger.

"Ew!" I squealed. "That's nasty. I don't even know where that finger has been."

Paul started laughing and rested his chin on the top of my head.

"That is one thing that you'll never find out."  
"GROSS!"  
Jacob leaned over to my plate and ripped off a piece of pancake.

"If you guys want me to starve to death then keep eating my pancakes," I growled.

"You're not gonna starve to death," Embry laughed, ripping off a piece and throwing it into his mouth.

"Stop eating Jenica's food!" Emily warned. "I swear, you guys, this is my family's food. Second dibs."

"But we are your family," Jared fought. "If it wasn't for us you wouldn't be able to live. Admit it."

"Fine. But still… stop eating Jenica's food."

"Yeah," I agreed. "It's MINE!"  
"Psh... you wish," Jacob laughed.

I placed a piece of pancake daintily in my mouth. "I don't have to."  
Jacob rolled his eyes and then kicked up his feet on my lap. I looked down at his feet and then up to him.

"Do you even wash your feet?" I asked.

Jacob mocked insult. "Of course I do!"  
"They smell like rotten eggs and they look like you just ran through a pile of mud."

Jared grimaced. "Ew."  
"My feet are amazing, and you love them."

He tried to stick his foot in my face.

"GROSS!"  
"Jacob, cut it out," Emily warned. "Let her eat."  
I stuck my tongue out at him. "Yeah."

"Eat your food," Jacob warned, "Before I rip off your tongue."

I took a bite and smirked at him.

"Don't make me put my feet in your face again."

"We all don't want to see your feet dude," Embry laughed. "It's torture."

I giggled and took another bite. I loved these guys.

"Jenica, are you changed?" Emily called.

I ran my lip-gloss brush over my lips.

"Yeah!" I replied.

I grabbed my coat and ran downstairs. Emily, Sam, Ally, Kyle, Claire, and I were going out for dinner in Port Angeles to welcome them into Forks.

"You ready?" Sam asked. I slipped on my coat and nodded.

"Sorry it took so long," I whispered.

"No problem," Kyle replied, smiling. "We usually take long to get ready too."

I smiled softly. Sam put his arm around me and led us out to the car.

We went to Sal's Steak House, which was, thankfully, a short drive away. There was an awkward silence that rested in the car, making its presence subtle, but there was evidence of it.

We were seated instantly, and Ally kept her glare on me, almost if I was some type of competition to her. It scared me.

"So, how is Chicago?" Emily asked.

I let out a sigh of relief. The death glare was dropped.

"It's cold," Kyle laughed.

"Already?" Emily asked.

"Surprisingly, yes," he replied.

"Jenica." Ally's attention was directed back on me. "How do you feel about Sam being what he is?"  
I raised my eyebrows and looked suspiciously over to Sam.

"She means how do you feel that I'm planning to be a lawyer and go into the political field once Emily has her baby," Sam butted in.

I looked from Ally to Kyle to Emily to Sam, and they all had the same looks on their face. They were hiding something from me.

"You mean you haven't told her yet Sam?" Ally asked. "She'll find out sooner or later."

"What will I find out?" I asked.

"I told you Jenica," Sam replied. "About my aspiration to become a lawyer. I didn't want to worry you too much about Emily and the baby, so I decided to tell you later in the week. That's it."

"If you want to be a lawyer, you'll have to be better at lying," I whispered.

"I'm not lying to you Jenica," Sam replied. "Don't worry about it."

I looked down in my lap where my cell phone was. I slowly typed a text to Jacob.

_i Wut is sam hiding? /i_

I slid my cell phone back into my coat pocket and looked up at the rest of the table. They were still staring at me.

"Am I doing something?" I demanded.

"Jenica, don't text while we're out at a nice restaurant," Emily scolded. Yes, she was definitely my mom.

"Fine. I'm going to go use the restroom."

I felt my phone vibrate as soon as I got up. I went quickly to the ladies room and locked myself in a stall.

i _Nothin. Y? _

_Cuz hes actin weird /i_

I didn't get another text after that.

Dinner was the longest and most awkward one that I had ever had. I wondered why Ally was so hostile, why Sam was acting so strange, and why Emily hated Ally. This was all too weird.

And the drive home was even more awkward. I never knew how much Ally hated me. I didn't know what her problem was or what she was talking about at dinner, but I was going to find out.


	13. Chapter 13

(Sam's POV)

(Sam's POV)

"I can't believe that bitch had the nerve to even bring that up," I growled. "I let her stay in my house, eat my food, and use my resources so she can ruin the relationship that we're trying to build with Jenica? Jenica can't know!"

"I know," Emily whispered. She pushed me down on the couch and sat on my lap. "Just calm down. Everything will be fine. The only way she's going to know is Jacob tells her. And he's not going to for a long time."

She ran her hand across my chest. I looked up at her and stared at the scars across her face.

"What if this happens to Jenica?" I whispered.

"What Sam?"  
"The scars. I don't want that to happen."

"Sam." Emily kissed me. "She'll be fine, and strong. I know it. Jacob won't hurt her."

"But I hurt you."  
"And I forgave you. There's no reason Jenica won't forgive Jacob."  
I sighed and closed my eyes. I took a deep breath in and then looked at Emily.

"I just pray that she's going to be alright. I can't send her back there."  
"We won't," Emily whispered. "I couldn't either."

"I just hope she's alright."  
Emily brushed the bangs out of my face. "She will be. She's strong."  
If only I could believe that.

(Jacob's POV)  
Why was Sam acting weird? I couldn't hear his thoughts, no matter how hard I listened. I could only hear Jared's thoughts when he was making out with Kim. Those weren't too pleasant.

So what was Sam hiding? I knew he was hiding our secret from her, but cold he be hiding anything else? He was the only one in the pack that could completely shut off his thoughts from the rest of us. He only did that when he was troubled.

So what was he troubled about?

My thoughts were going crazy. It had to be about Jenica. That's the only reason he would've been hiding it. What happened to her? I deserved to know. She was my mate for Christ's sake, my only reason for existence.

I feel on my bed and ran my hand over my face. I wanted to know what was going on so bad. I needed to know what was going on with my baby.

I felt my phone vibrate again. I picked it up and checked my messages.

It was from Jenica.

i _I can't sleep. Go on AIM please. /i_

I threw down my phone and picked up my laptop. I lay on my back and placed the laptop on my lap.

i _2cool4u- ITS JAKE  
alphavsbetta222- hey babe_

_alphavsbetta222- y cant u sleep?_

_2cool4u- i keep thinking about wut ally wuz talking bout_

_2cool4u- sam said he wanted 2 be a lawyer_

_2cool4u- i don't believe him_

_alphavsbetta222- don't worry bout it_

_alphvsbetta222- if he has something 2 tell u he will_

_2cool4u- but now i cant sleep_

_2cool4u- i wanna know!_

_alphavsbetta222- dont worry bout a thing_

_alphavsbetta222- if anything comes up ill be the 1__st__ 2 tell u_

_2cool4u- promise?_

_alphavsbetta222- promise_

_2cool4u- i just hate the fact that he's lying 2 me_

_alphavsbetta222- hes not_

_alphavsbetta222- sams just a quiet person_

_alphavsbetta222- he'll tell u wen he's ready_

_2cool4u- k_

_2cool4u- thnx 4 waking up 4 me_

_alphavsbetta222- np_

_alphavsbetta222- i wuz already awake_

_2cool4u- oh_

_2cool4u- well... im going 2 bed_

_2cool4u- i think i can sleep now_

_alphavsbetta222- alright doll_

_alphavsbetta222- nighty night_

_2cool4u- night :D /i  
_I closed my laptop and tossed it to my side. It felt good that she chose to come to me when she couldn't sleep out of all the guys. She was starting to trust me. Finally.

(Jenica's POV)

School started again, and it was raining. Of course it was the perfect way to leave Emily alone with Ally. Kyle and Sam would find something to do together, but I thought Emily would die.

At least Claire would be there. That would give them something not to fight over. She was too cute to fight in front of.

I walked into Physics and sat down with a sigh. I took out my notebook and started writing down the notes on the board.

"Hey Jenny."

Embry wrapped his arms around my shoulders and rested his chin on my head.

"Hey," I whispered.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."  
Embry kissed the top of my head and held me tighter.

"You can always tell me."

"What are you doing to Jenica?"

Jared sat down across from me and eyed Embry.

"I'm comforting her," Embry explained. "She's sad."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not sad. Just... stressed."

"High school too much for you?" Jared asked.

"Life is too much for me."

Jared raised his eyebrow and Embry took his arms off of me.

"What do you mean?" Jared asked.

"Nothing, okay? I'm fine!"  
"Jenica, don't you even dare..."  
"I'm not okay?" I slammed my books shut and moved to a different table.

I couldn't believe they brought that up. I couldn't go back to that part of my life.

Actually it started to sound better every day.

I had everything planned out. I kept a bottle of my dad's old prescription pills everywhere I went. I knew where they were in Emily's house, and frankly, I think my life needed to be gone more then ever.

Depression was something that ran in my family. My mom had it, and my grandma, and my aunt. It was only one of the many things I wished I hadn't inherited from my mother, also including alcoholism and drug addiction.

Either way, when someone lied to me it sent me into a spiral down to hell, and I could tell when anyone was lying to me. Sam was lying to me, and I knew it. I saw it in his eyes.

I took out my MP3 player and started playing Life On Standby by Hawthorne Heights.

I couldn't talk to anyone, nor did I want to. People were overrated. All they did was ruin my life. I didn't need them.

(Jacob's POV)

"Hey Jacob!" Emily called. "What are you doing here?"  
"Jenica's been acting weird," I mused. "Have you seen anything?"  
"She just went up to her room." Emily came out of the kitchen and wiped her hands on a towel. "I haven't seen her since."

"I'm gonna go check on her."

The way she was acting scared me to death. She wasn't at lunch, she didn't talk to me in any of our classes. Sam lying must've hurt her.

I slowly opened the door to Jenica's room.

"Jenica..."  
She was passed out and there was an empty bottle right next to her hand.

"Shit. EMILY! CALL POISON CONTROL NOW!"  
"Jacob what's- oh my."  
I looked down at my angel. I pressed two fingers under her chin. Her heart was still beating.

"Go call!" I growled.

Emily got up and rushed out the door.

I ran a hand through her hair and kissed her forehead.

"No," I whispered. "No..."  
I felt a tear run down my cheek and then drop on her cheek.

Her face was peaceful, even though she was dying. She wasn't in pain. I wished she would wake up.

"They're coming Jacob," Emily whispered. "Get her downstairs."

I picked Jenica up carefully. She lay limply in my arms.

"Put her on the couch," Emily instructed. "They said not to try to wake her, and to keep her warm."

"I can do that."  
I sat down on the couch and cradled her. I could feel her breathing.

I looked down at Jenica and brushed the wisps of hair out of her face. She wasn't dead. She couldn't be.

The door swung open.

"Where's the victim?" a man asked. Then Charlie Swann walked in. Not another Swann.

"Emily, Jacob," Charlie said. "What happened?"

"She overdosed," Emily spoke. "A mixture of different prescription pills."

"Alright. Jacob, help us get her in the car?"

I nodded and stood up. Jenica followed the curve of my body as I stood.

I couldn't stand to let go of her. My little mate could die.

"Go with them Jacob," Emily whispered. I didn't notice her.

"I will. She'll be fine."

I climbed into the back of the ambulance. I saw Sam's car come up. He got out and ran to Emily. I knew how he felt.


	14. Chapter 14

(Jenica's POV)  
I took a big gasp of air. Finally I was awake. I expected heaven to come quicker.

I opened my eyes. Nope, I was back in hell.

"Jenica."  
I looked to my left. Jacob was sitting there, holding my hand.

"You're awake," he whispered. "Ohmygod, you're awake."  
"Why am I here?" I whined.

Jacob got on his knees and rested his head on my stomach. I looked down at him.

"Jacob, why am I still here?"

"Why did you try to take your life?"  
"I just did okay?" I growled. "It was my decision. You should've let me die."

Jacob looked up at me. "No. You have too much ahead of you Jenica. It's not your time."

"It was my time. If it wasn't then I wouldn't of tried to take my life."  
"Stop it Jenica," Jacob whispered. "Don't talk like that."

"Jenica?"

Emily walked in and her face lit up.

"JENICA YOU'RE ALRIGHT!"  
She ran to me and took my hand. "I can't believe you're still alive."

"Jenica," Sam whispered. He walked in and sat on the edge of my bed.

I looked into his eyes and saw the hurt that he was experiencing.

Then the four guys ran in.

"Ohmygod, Jenica," Paul whispered. I looked up at him and then back down. I couldn't stand to look him in the eye. I couldn't stand to look any of them in the eye.

"We were worried sick," Embry whispered. "We couldn't eat, or sleep."  
"How long was I out?" I breathed.

"Three days," Quil replied.

Three days? It took me three days to get out of that dream?

"Why Jenica?" Jared asked. "Why?"

"Because okay? Because I felt like it."

"You felt like it?" Emily asked. "But why?"  
"Because okay! Everything is going wrong and I hate it! I don't want to be here anymore!"

"Please stay," Jacob whispered. He took my other hand. "Please."

"I'm not."

"Yes you are," Sam argued.

"I can't."

Jacob kissed my forehead. "Yes you can. We'll help you."

"Yeah. What can we do to make you happy?"  
"You can leave me alone."

"Jenica!" Emily gasped. "Stop it!"

"I told you what could make me happy."  
"We can't leave you alone anymore," Sam whispered. "You know that."

"I just want to be alone."  
"Jenica," Jacob whispered, brushing the hair from my face. "Don't leave us."  
"Just... please... leave."

Jacob looked down at me and then kissed my forehead again.

"Let's go guys," Jacob whispered.

All the boys followed, but Emily and Sam stayed.

Emily sat down next to me and put her hand on my arm.

"Jenica," she whispered. I looked over at her.

"Jenica, don't put on the tough act for us. What happened?"

"I just got tired of everything," I whispered. "Tired of being lied to, tired of being alone..."

"You're not alone," Sam interrupted. "You have me and Emily and the guys. You're never alone."

"But I don't have my real dad, or my real mom... or anyone that I can go to and ask questions about my family history or anything like that. Without them, I have nothing."

"No," Emily whispered. "You have everything in the world. You're beautiful, smart, and a great friend. How can you say you have nothing?"

"Because I do," I whispered. "Without my parents I have nothing."

"We'll be your parents soon," Sam said.

"But not yet. I just... I want to be normal."

Emily laughed and hugged me. "No one is ever normal. We're all different. Normal has no place in the human race."

"I just want to make it."  
Emily pushed my hair out of my face. "You will."  
"Mr. Uley, Ms. Young, I need to speak with you."  
I looked at the doctor standing in the doorway.

Emily got up slowly and followed Sam outside.

(Emily's POV)

"How is she doing?" Sam asked.

"She's fine," Carlisle replied. "She's got a few problems with her head; she might forget a couple things every now and then."  
"Thank you so much for taking her in," I whispered.

"Anything since you helped us get rid of Victoria," he replied. "How did you get her?"

"Her father," Sam replied. "He's a drug addict."

"That's probably why she used the pills," Carlisle murmured. "A few suggestions; don't leave her alone, don't let her take any pills at all, only chewable or liquid medicine, don't mention her parents; our psychologist concluded that triggered suicidal behavior; and don't mention this incident ever again. As for her memory loss, it'll go away within the next week or so."

"Nothing else?" I asked. "No psychology appointments, or anything like that?"  
Carlisle shook his head. "No. She's fine. This was an extreme case. A couple sessions with a school counselor would help her, but this incident would put her down into another spiral."

"Okay," I whispered. "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

I looked back at the door where Jenica was. I sighed and looked back at Carlisle.

"Alright..." I whispered.

"She'll be fine," Sam assured me, wrapping his arm around me.

I nodded and looked back to Carlisle.

"Listen to Sam," he assured me. "He's as right as I am."  
"Alright…." I looked down at my feet. "What Ally and Kyle must think."

"It's not your fault this happened," Sam said. "She just had a moment. She'll be fine."  
"I know," I whispered. "I know."

(Jenica's POV)

"Are you sure you're okay with staying with Jacob and Billy tonight?" Emily asked. I threw my backpack over my shoulder and nodded.

"It was nice meeting you Jenica." Ally threw her arms around me. Her grip was death tight.

"You too," I gasped.

"We'll see you guys in a month."

Kyle hugged me and then Claire reached down from Kyle's arms to kiss my cheek.

"BYE JENNY!"  
I laughed and waved goodbye to her.

"Well, let me drive Jenica down and then we can leave," Sam said.

I knew this was going to be an awkward drive

I was right we didn't talk at all and as soon as I got to Jacob's house he drove away. Sam didn't like me as much as I thought.

"Jenica."

Billy answered the door and smiled warmly at me. I bent down and hugged him.

"Thanks for letting me stay over," I whispered.

"No problem," Billy laughed. "Jacob should be home soon. He went to the library with Embry."  
"Oh," I whispered.

"Come on in. I'm just watching the baseball game." He rolled into the hallway and I followed him.

"Who's playing?"

Billy smiled. "The Red Socks and the Yankees."

"I have to see this."

"Good," Billy laughed. "Drop you're bag wherever you'd like, then come in to watch the game. Jacob's making dinner tonight."

I giggled. Jacob and making dinner were two words that I thought I would never hear together in a sentence.

I placed my bag by the rough clothed couch and sat on it. Billy pulled up to an armchair and jumped into it. I pulled my legs up to my stomach, watching the game intensely.

(Jacob's POV)  
"Dad! I'm home!"

I threw my jacket over a chair in the kitchen and walked into the living room. I saw Billy, and then I looked at Jenica on the couch.

"What are you doing here Jenny?" I asked.

"She's staying here for the night," Billy answered. "Em asked us to watch over her."

Jenica forced a smile and then turned her attention back to the game.

"Well, I'm lazy tonight," I laughed. "Mac and Cheese sound okay?"  
"Of course," Billy laughed.

Jenica turned her head to me and slightly nodded.

"Well, I'm gonna go make my delicious Mac and Cheese," I said. "It'll be done in like twenty minutes."  
I looked over my shoulder at Jenica. She sat there and rested her chin on her knees. She was depressed, and I couldn't stand to see her like this.

I yawned and looked over at the clock. Jenica was curled up on my chest, eyes drooping close. It was twelve.

"I think you should go to bed," I whispered to her.

"No," she yawned.

"Yes. You need to sleep."  
I scooped her up in my arms and took her back to my room.

"I don't want to sleep," she whined. "I'm not tired. And besides, this is your room. I'll sleep out there."  
"No you won't," I argued. "You're going to sleep here."  
"But it's your room."  
"I don't care." I kissed her forehead. "Sleep."

I went to go turn out the lights, but I heard a faint call of my name.

"Yeah Jen?"

"Lay with me," she whispered. "Just- just until I fall asleep."

"You're going to go to sleep though?"  
She nodded quickly.

"Fine. Just until you fall asleep."

We both knew I would be there the entire night.


	15. Chapter 15

A week feels like a lifetime in a depressed woman's shoes. I hadn't been to school all week, nor did I want to. Instead I staid home with Emily and watched her make last minute wedding arrangements. I saw everything that was going to happen. I saw the cake and the wedding dress and the dress the bride's maids were going to wear. It sucked, but it was better than the ridicule I would get at school. Judging by the size of La Push, everyone would already know about my accident.

School wasn't exactly something I wanted to deal with at this point.

Thankfully some of the guys would come save me from wedding plans and take me out for a while. Even though I didn't want to be around people, it was nice to get out of the house every now and again.

Yet I knew I had to go back to school. The guys would tell me everything that happened at school, and they said no one was talking about me. I knew that was bullshit. No one would have the guts to talk about me around them. It was an obvious fact.

"Jenica," Emily whispered. "It's time to get up. You have school today."  
Oh joy, school. A week was short of what I needed.

"I'm up," I yawned.

I heard the door close, and I rolled over on my side, curling up into a ball, as my eyes drifted closed again.

Unfortunately, me going back to sleep didn't stop me from going to school. I went in my pajamas. Thank God they were cute.

I slowly made my way to Chemistry, waiting for the ridicule to begin.

"Oh, look, it's the emo girl."  
I snapped around to see a sophomore boy smirking at me. I walked away.

"Poor baby's gonna start crying!" he called. "Come on, take some pills again."  
I let out a huff and kept on walking. This is what I knew would happen.

"Hey fu.cker!"

I turned around and saw Jacob.

"You wanna say that to her again wimp?" He pushed him. "C'mon, I dare ya. Say it again, and I'll smash your face in."  
Jacob cornered the guy against one of the lockers and pushed him again.

"Say it again," Jacob urged. "Say it!"  
"Dude, back off, sorry," the boy whimpered.

"Say it again fag." Jacob smashed him against the locker. "Say it!"  
I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. It was Paul, and he was holding me back.

"Dude, calm down."  
"Say it! I dare you to say it again!"  
"Jacob!" Embry ran over to him and tried to pull him off.

"Say it again punk! I'd like to see how you feel after I beat the shi.t out of you!"  
Paul turned me around and held my head to his chest. I looked back at Jacob and the closed my eyes.

Jared and Quil joined Embry quickly and managed to pull Jacob off the kid.

"You're lucky bi.tch that I didn't punch your face in. Don't you ever say sh.it like that to her again!"

Jacob walked past me and Paul in a huff. His eyes were black.

"Jenica are you alright?" Embry whispered, placing his hand on my back.

I nodded.

"Let's get you to class." He put his arm around me. "Paul, don't even think of hitting that kid."

I looked back at the crowd that was staring at us. This was beyond what I wanted.

I didn't want this attention, or this pain. I just wanted to be normal.

Who was I kidding? I wasn't the type of girl that would ever be normal.

I walked over to English, and Jacob was right there waiting.

I smiled and walked over to him. He was the only one that could make me smile.

"Are you alright?" he asked. I nodded and sat on his desk. He placed his hand on mine and squeezed it.

"Are you sure?"  
I took his hand and smiled. "Positive."  
"I'm sorry I burst out this morning. I really didn't want to see you upset."  
"Thanks."  
He looked up at me and narrowed his eyebrows. "Seriously?"  
"Of course. You stood up for me. That means a lot to me."  
Jacob smiled softly. "I'm glad. I've been trying to do something that would please you all week."  
My heart stopped. That sounded like he was flirting with me.

"You wanna meet me by the library after school?" Jacob asked. "I'll take you home. I just need to do something really quick."  
I nodded. "Yeah. Sounds good."

"Alright kids, take your seats!"  
I sat down in my desk, but I never let go of Jacob's hand.

i _Five, four, three, two, one /i  
_I grabbed my backpack and flung it over my shoulder. The day was over, and I was relieved.

I walked over to the library, and saw Jacob leaned against the wall, texting someone.

"Hey Jacob."

He looked up at me, smirked, and put his cell phone in his pocket. "Hey. You ready to go?"

I nodded and clutched my books to my chest. He wrapped his arm around me and held onto my shoulder securely. I sighed in his grasp, and let him lead me to wherever he wanted to go.

We climbed into his car. Mayday Parade started playing as I buckled myself in. Jacob had one hand on the steering wheel and the other on my thigh.

"Do you want to hang out tonight?" Jacob asked. "We'll hang around my house and do homework."

I nodded. "I do, but will Emms let me?"

"Of course. She knows that when you're with me you're safe. I hope you know that too."

"I do," I breathed.

"So you up for it? Billy's not home, but I think we can manage."  
"Yeah, I definitely am. I think I'd rather be at your house than at Em's."

"It's your house too," Jacob reminded me. "Or, in a week it'll be. You'll be Sam and Emily's kid as soon as they get married."  
I nodded. "I knew that. But it's not my house."  
"You can think that." Jacob's hand started to trace my leg. "It is going to be yours soon."  
I sighed and sunk into the seat.

The car came to a stop and Jacob climbed out. I followed him into the house.

"I'll make us some nachos," Jacob explained. "I don't know about you, but I am starving!"  
I smiled, set down my bag, and sat in a chair at the kitchen table.

"So what homework you got kid?" Jacob asked, grabbing the tortilla chips.

I shrugged. "Calculus, Physics, and French."  
"I can't help you in French, but Calculus sounds like something that I may be smart enough to help you with."  
"You think I'm the one who needs help?" I scoffed. "Who's the one in all AP classes?"  
"You are," Jacob laughed. "Then I guess you'll need to help me with my homework."

"Whatcha have?"  
"Calculus, Spanish, and Photography, but I don't need help with Photography."

"What do you need to do for Photo?"  
"I need to take pictures of teenagers at work. Mind doing some homework for me and I'll take a pic?"  
"Sure, but I'll end up laughing if you tell me when you're gonna do it."

Jacob chuckled. "Okay, doll, I'll do it candid."

I laughed and opened my Physics book. These concepts were so easy, a slack-jawed idiot could figure it out.

I saw the flash from the corner of my eye. I giggled and hid my face in my book. Jacob started laughing.

"Does it look ugly?" I asked.

Jacob shook his head. "You never look ugly. You're amazing."

I grinned and looked up at him. He just called me amazing.

"That is such a cute picture. I love it."

"You owe me something for giving you a picture," I laughed.

"Nachos."  
He got up, took them out of the microwave and placed them in front of me. "My treat."  
"Oh yes, because nachos are amazing."

"Mine are." He took one and shoved it in his mouth. "Yummy!"

"Ew. No offense Jacob, but no one likes to see your half chewed food."

He laughed and shoved another one in his mouth.

He swallowed. "Try one."

I took one and placed it into my mouth. They were so good.

"Delicious!"  
"I know I am," Jacob laughed.

I rolled my eyes and took another one.

"Start on your homework young man!"

"I have. I did my Photo."

"Well do Spanish or something. We'll do Calculus together."

"This chapter is so easy though," Jacob fought. "The books talks to us like we're idiots."

"That's because three fourths of the kids that read them are," I answered.

Jacob chuckled and looked up at me. "You're so cruel to stupid kids."

"Good. They deserve to be made fun of. Seriously, half this crap is obvious."

"Don't be mean just because you're smarter than the entire sophomore and junior years."

"Are you kidding me?" I asked. "I'm smarter than half the seniors."

"Oh, you did not just go there," Jacob laughed.

"It's true. Seriously, do you know how stupid some of these kids are?"

Jacob shrugged. "Touche."

"And besides. I'm five months younger than most of the sophomores. Technically, I should be a freshman, but I'm not."

"Wow, you're making me feel like a dumb ass."  
"Maybe you are," I teased.

We locked glares, but then Jacob started laughing.

"It'd be wise to learn to keep your little mouth shut."

"It'd be wise for you to get a nose job."  
Jacob glared playfully at me, and then scooped me up from my chair. I squealed as he threw me down on the couch and climbed on top of me.

"What did you just say little girl?" Jacob asked, pinning my hands over my head.

"That you need a nose job," I laughed.

"Oh really?" He put his hand on my stomach and let his fingers trace over it. I burst into laughter.

"Stop it!" I squealed. "Mercy!"  
"Take it back," Jacob replied with a smile.

"Never!"  
I continued to laugh hysterically as Jacob tickled me.

"Fine! You don't need a nose job! I SAID IT!"

"And what else needs to be added to that?"  
"That you should get some botox instead?" I suggested.

Jacob shook his head and dropped his mouth to my ear. "Apologize."

"ITS TOO LATE TO APOLOGIZE!" I sang. "IT'S TOO LATE!"

Jacob shook his head, his nose pressed against my neck.

"Please," he breathed. "Apologize."

My heart stopped. "S-s-sorry."  
Jacob placed a kiss on my neck, and then traced the base of my ear with his tongue.

"Are you really sorry?" he whispered.

I gulped. "Y-yeah."

He continued to kiss my neck, and then found his way to my lips.

"Should I get off you know?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Puh-please don't."

He pecked my lips again and let go of my hands. I melted in his arms.

"Let's go back to homework."  
"Jacob," I whispered. "Jacob... why?"

"Because you're beautiful."

"Seriously?"  
He got off of me and nodded. "Yes. You are so beautiful, and amazing."  
I took his hand. "Don't leave."

"Let's go back and do homework," Jacob whispered.

"No."  
He took my hand and kissed it.

"Let's go."


	16. Chapter 16

I turned on my side and squeezed my eyes close. I tried to get the feel of Jacob's lips off my neck.

I couldn't believe it. He kissed me. Out of nowhere, when I was least expecting it, he kissed me, and it was magic. I had never had a kiss that was so demanding, yet at the same time soft and sweet.

Tomorrow would be awkward.

Even though I loved what happened, I wasn't sure what Jacob thought. After all he was seventeen and I was only fifteen. I was a small little girl with no life, and a freaky genius. What would a guy like him see in me? I was nothing special.

I grasped my pillow close to my body and sighed. I couldn't get to sleep; it was already two in the morning.

I needed to sleep. I knew something felt different about Jacob. He wanted something, but I couldn't understand what, whether it was sex or a relationship, but he was possessive in his kiss.

I turned on my back and stared at my ceiling. I couldn't believe what happened that night.

(Jacob's POV)  
I kissed her. I wasn't planning on it, or at least not for a while, but I did it, and it was amazing. I couldn't believe the way her lips felt against mine, it was perfect.

I heard my alarm clock go off. I opened my eyes and sadly dropped my fantasy.

It was only four o'clock, but I would wake up at any time for the girl I loved.

I slowly dragged myself to the shower. I really didn't want to wake up, but the shower would do that job anyways.

I got dressed and threw my homework into my bag. I threw it over my shoulder and walked out to my car. I would go wake my baby girl with a big kiss.

(Jenica's POV)

"Jenica, sweety, wake up."  
I rolled over to my side and opened my eyes. Jacob was in my face.

"Hey," I whispered.

Jacob pushed the hair out of my face and then kissed my forehead.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I told Emily I would come watch you this morning and make sure you went to school." He sat on the edge of my bed. "Are you awake?"  
"I'm cold," I whispered. "Come lay with me."  
"No," he replied. "You have to get up."  
"Please," I whispered, grabbing his hand. "Five minutes."  
He sighed. "Five minutes."  
Jacob climbed in with me and wrapped his arm around my waist. I snuggled into his warm chest and closed my eyes.

"No, you have to stay awake," Jacob whispered, petting my hair.

"What time is it?" I whispered.

"Five thirty."  
"Five thirty?" I whined. "That's not even close to when I'm supposed to wake up!"  
"Too bad. I'm in charge. I'll let you sleep till six."  
"Will you stay with me?"  
Jacob shook his head. "You're not going to be able to sleep when I'm here."  
"Yes I will." I stretched up to his ear. "You can keep me warm."  
"I can keep you warm, hmm?" he asked. "I guess I'll stay until you have to wake up again, and I want you up."  
"Yes father," I laughed.

Jacob blew on my ear, and I shivered at the touch. His arms wrapped tighter around me as he blew on my ear again.

I buried my face into his chest and yawned.

Slowly, Jacob's hand traced my back in circles. I let my eyes drift close.

"Don't go to sleep," Jacob whispered.

"I want to," I whined.

"Alright, sleep, and have good dreams for thirty minutes."

"Only thirty?"

"Yes, because I want to get to school early."  
"You nerd."  
Jacob kissed my head. "I wouldn't be talking since I'm the one controlling your warmth."  
"Alright, sorry."  
I snuggled closer.

"That's okay." He pulled the blankets over us. "Are you warm yet?"  
"Almost."  
He blew on my ear again. "Warm?"  
I nodded. "Yeah."  
"I guess you can sleep now."  
I didn't respond, but let my eyes close shut.

"Now it's time to wake up."  
I opened my eyes. "Ew... no."  
"Yes. Get up."  
His arms dropped off me and he climbed out of my bed.

"I'm going to go make us breakfast. You'd better be dressed by the time it's ready."  
"Alright, fine."  
The door opened, and then closed.

I rolled on my back and sighed. I wanted Jacob back with me, laying by my side.

I sat up and sighed. I looked at my door, and then too my closet.

It was going to be another long day.

"Jacob and Jenny sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G."  
"Ohmygod, Paul, shut up!" I growled. I threw my lunch on the table and sat down.

"It's just soooooo cute!" Paul laughed. "You and Jacob!"  
"You sound like Emily," I growled.

"Good. Here comes your lover now."  
I looked up and saw Jacob. He smirked and sat down next to me.

"Love birds!" Jared laughed.

I rolled my eyes and hit my head on the table.

"Don't be embarrassed," Jacob breathed in my ear, putting his hand on my thigh. I could feel myself blush as I slowly lifted my head.

"I'm not," I scoffed. "I just want them to shut up!"

"Let's just give them what they want."  
He kissed my cheek softly, and rubbed my thigh.

"So cute!" Embry cooed. "The two little love birds together at last."  
"At last?" I asked.

"Everyone knew you would get together at some point," Quil laughed. "It was just a question of when."  
"We aren't together," I corrected. "We just... kissed."  
"Then why is his hand on your body?" Jared asked.  
"Is it?"

I looked over at Jacob and his hand started tracing my thigh. I sighed as it climbed higher.

"See," Jared laughed. "If you could only see your face."  
"Jacob, come with me to the library," I whispered, taking his hand.

"Okay." He winked at the guys. "Catch you later."  
Paul wolf whistled as I took Jacob's hand.

"Why are we going to the library?" Jacob asked.

"Because I wanted to get away from all of them."

I pushed him against a locker and placed my hands on his chest. His arms slung around my waist.

A kiss was placed on my lips. I responded and kissed him again.

"Are you going to ask me out?" I whispered, kissing him again.

"Yeah. So will you?"  
I gave him another peck. "Of course."  
"Don't rush it," Jacob whispered, but replying hungrily to my kisses.

"I can't help it. You..."

"I what?"  
I let my mouth slowly drop off his bottom lip.

"Nothing," I whispered. I watched my hands slide off Jacob's chest.

The bell rang.

"Should I take you home after school?"  
I nodded. "Yeah. I'll see you then."  
"Don't listen to the guys. They'll be ass wholes either way."  
"I can take it," I laughed.

"I'll walk you to class."  
I smiled. "Okay."  
His fingers intertwined with mine as we walked to my Economics class.

"I can't believe Jacob asked you out!" Amy squealed. "I could just see it coming! You guys are so cute together!"

I smiled and closed my book. "I think I could see it coming too."

"You guys are just too cute! And now we can double date!"  
I giggled and put my book in my backpack. "Sounds like fun. We should plan one soon."  
"Heck yes!"  
The bell rang and everyone rushed out except for me and Amy. She waited for me to pack up my bag.

"Good discussion today girls," Mr. Bradford called. "I really loved your input."

"Thanks Mr. B," Amy laughed. "See you tomorrow."  
I threw my bag over my shoulder and followed Amy outside. She looked to her side and saw Embry.

"What did you and Jacob do together in the library?" he laughed, placing his arm around Amy.

"None of your business," I scoffed.

Embry smirked. "Jacob will tell me."  
"You wish," I laughed. "He won't tell you if I tell him not to."  
"And why do you think he would listen to you?"  
"Because I'm more amazing than you."  
Embry rolled his eyes. "Well, my car is over there. Goodbye."  
"Bye Jenny!" Amy called.

I was about to yell goodbye, but my lips were caught on someone else's.

I pulled away. "Excited are we, Jacob?"  
"You bet." He kissed me again. "You ready to go home?"  
"Sure. Let's go."  
Jacob led me to his beat up pick up truck. The drive home was quiet, but not awkward. It was a nice break from the loud world.

I felt the car stop. I looked out the window and saw Emily's house.

"Thanks for the..."  
Jacob pushed me down and began kissing me powerfully.

It began innocent, but I could feel his hands snake up my stomach, and grabbing my shirt.

The shirt began sliding off, and I started screaming, immediately stopping my response to his kiss.

Using every inch of strength in my body, I tried to push him off. I screamed at the top of my lungs as my shirt was taken off.

Suddenly Jacob stopped. I pulled my shirt away and jumped out of the car.

"Jenica!" he called. "Jenica, come back. I didn't mean to!"  
My eyes were filled with tears. I threw on my shirt and ran into the house.

"Fuck! Jenica! JENICA!"  
I couldn't listen to him. So this was the boy I fell in love with?


	17. Chapter 17

(Jacob's POV)  
I threw my bag next to the kitchen table. It knocked the chair into the stove.

I stomped into my room. With all my strength I punched the wall. It left a whole.

Billy was going to kill me, but I didn't care.  
I hurt my baby, my one reason for existence. I didn't want to hurt her; I didn't know what came over me. All of the sudden I wanted her so bad.

I ripped off my shirt and started running. I was going to leave this all behind. It worked before; it would work again.

(Jenica's POV)  
"Jenica. It's okay. Can I come in? I have hot chocolate."  
I lifted my head off my pillow to see Emily's head peep through the crack in my door. I rested my head back on my pillow.

"Jenica, please, will you at least drink something?" She placed the mug on my nightstand.

No response could come out of my mouth. I rolled on my side, away from her.

"I'll leave it here then. Please, just drink it."  
The truth was, I physically couldn't digest anything. I was sick to my stomach twenty-four seven.

There was also a part of me that didn't even want to eat. I wanted to starve myself until I died. It was the only form of suicide I could get my hands on. I couldn't take any pills, all the rope in this house was gone, I was pretty sure Sam didn't own a gun, and the only type of knife I could get my hands on was a plastic one. Starving myself was my only option.

The door clicked shut. I rolled back on my other side and let tears roll down my cheeks. I put my headphones back in and curled up into a little ball.

Dying slowly wasn't exactly my first choice of suicide, but it had to work. It was going to.

"Jenica, will you please just take one bite. I made cookies just for you."  
Embry stuck the cookie right by my mouth. I looked down at it and then closed my eyes.

"Jenica please," Jared whispered. "Eat it. For me."  
I looked down at the cookie again and took it. Jared smiled, until I threw it on the floor.

"She's not going to eat," Embry told Sam.

I rolled on my back and sighed.

Quil bent down by my bedside and took my hand.

"Jenica, please eat. You're breaking our hearts."  
I turned my head to him. "No."  
"That's the only word she's been saying," Sam whispered. "She won't say anything else."  
My eyes closed as I sighed. Not talking to them was hard, but no words would come out of my mouth. I didn't want to talk.

"Jenica," Paul whispered. "Please."  
"No," I whispered.

Paul took a bottle of water and took off the cap. He held my nose, and placed the bottle to my lips.

I held my breath for as long as possible, but then I gasped. Water poured into my mouth.

He pushed my mouth close. "Swallow."  
I forced myself to swallow.

Paul let go of my nose and chin. I started gasping for air.

"That's the only way she's going to eat or drink anything," Paul concluded.

"I can't do that," Sam whispered.

"Then we will," Paul said. "She needs to eat. She's trying to starve herself; we all know it."

"We need to get her a doctor or something. We can't be forcing her to eat."  
"What are you boys doing?" Emily yelled. "Out, all of you! You know what you're supposed to be doing. Leave Jenica alone."  
They all piled out. Emily smiled at me, and then closed the door behind her.

I rolled on my side and sighed.

(Jacob's POV)  
No one wanted me around here, but I had to say something. I needed her to realize what happened.

I opened the door to Sam's house. Everyone was there, and Embry suddenly turned off the TV.

Jenica picked her head off of Sam's shoulder and looked back at me. She froze.

Everyone got up and walked into the kitchen. I started towards Jenica, and it looked like she was ready to run.

"Jenica, stay," I whispered. "We need to talk."  
"There's nothing to talk about," she growled.

I sat down next to her and turned her face to me. "There is and you know it."  
She ripped her head from my grasp. "Then talk."

"Well... there's a reason I did what I did... it's kinda complicated."  
"Then explain."  
"It's hard to explain..."  
"Spit it out."  
"I... I can't... I can't hurt you anymore."  
"What? Jacob!"

I got up and kissed her forehead. "Goodbye Jenica."  
"Jacob!" she yelled. "Jacob! GET YOUR ASS BACK HER! JACOB BLACK! I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU!"  
I ran outside, and I could hear her crying.

i _We have to tell her /i _Sam told me. i _It's only fair_

_Go ahead /i  
_I ran as fast as I could. Running away from my problems was my only answer.

(Jenica's POV)  
I wiped my eyes dry and walked into the kitchen. They were all staring at me.

"Will you take a picture?" I growled. "It'll last longer."  
"Jenica, we need to talk," Sam said. "Sit down."  
Embry pulled me down on his lap and held me close. They all looked slightly worried, and scared.

"What is it?" I whispered.

"We're werewolves."  
I burst out of Embry's grasp. No cushion around it. They were werewolves.

"You're gonna kill me, aren't you?" I cried. "Fuck!"  
"Jenica..."  
"Get- get away from me! YOU'RE ALL MONSTERS!"  
"Jenica... calm down."  
"Stay away," I cried.

I started walking backwards, until I burst out of the house with all my might. I needed to leave. This wasn't right.

I stopped after ten minutes of running. Leaning against a tree, I caught my breath and slid down to my knees.

Tears poured out of my eyes, and I couldn't stop crying.

Everything was wrong. Sam and Emily were supposed to be my family. They weren't anything.

And I loved Jacob. I wanted him to be with me, and he ruined it.

Embry, Quil, Jared, and Paul were supposed to be my friends.

My dad wasn't supposed to leave me.

My mom was supposed to love me.

God wasn't supposed to leave me.

No one was supposed to leave me.

"Jenica?"  
Not again.

I crawled away from Jacob. "Don't-don't hurt me."  
"Why would I hurt you?" Jacob asked. "Sam told you."  
"Please- don't hurt me."  
Jacob sat down on his knees. "Come here sweety. I'm not going to hurt you."  
"Puh-puh-lease."  
"Shh... it's alright. Come here, and I'll explain everything. There's nothing to be afraid of."  
Slowly, I crawled to him. He leaned back against a tree, and pulled me to him.

It was just like old times.

"Where to start?" Jacob mused. "How about me and you?"  
I nodded and sniffled.

"Well, do you remember that night when we went to the tribe campfire, and Billy was talking about imprinting?"  
"Yes."  
"I'm imprinted on you. That's why I was so aggressive a while ago. You're such a special girl Jenica, and no matter what, I was born to love you. You are the only girl I will ever love, no matter what. You're my mate, and I'm your guardian angel."  
"What about Bella?" I whispered.

Jacob's face dropped. "Bella... I will always be her friend, and love her as one, but I could never love her like I love you. Like I said, I was born to love you. Bella... was a special girl, but she belongs to another man, and I belong to another woman. I belong to you. You are the only girl I want."  
"So Bella is done with?"

"Of course," Jacob whispered. "She has nothing on you. You're all that I want."

"Tell me more."

"I'm here to protect people from vampires. They aren't here anymore; the treaty was broken, so you don't have to worry about them."  
"What treaty?"

"There was a treaty that said we wouldn't kill them if they didn't bite anyone. One of the blood suckers bit a girl, and they've been gone ever since. We don't know where they went, nor do we care. They were our problems, and they're gone, so no more problems."  
"Oh."  
"What else is there to tell you? The full moon thing is bull shit. We can change whenever we want to..."

"Is anyone else imprinted?"  
"Everyone except Paul."

"With who?"

Jacob smiled. "Well you're my mate, Amy is Embry's, Kim is Jared's, Emily is Sam's, and Claire is Quil's."

"Claire?"  
"It's not anything sexual. He's there to be Claire's brother, friend, and eventually, boyfriend. Quil's not going to try anything for a long time."  
"What happened to Emily's cheek?"  
"It... it's complicated. Sam... he got really mad at Emily, and left the scars. He didn't mean to."  
"Will you... hurt me like that?"  
Jacob kissed my head. "Never. I could never bring myself to place on angry finger on that little face of yours. I never meant to hurt you."  
"I know," I whispered. "I'm not hurt... just scared."  
"Shh… I'll never do that to you again, I promise. I don't want to hurt you anymore. I just want you. Before I asked you, but know I think would be a better time. So, do you want to be my girlfriend?"  
I nodded. "Of course."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Protect me Jacob."  
Jacob pulled me closer to his burning hot body. "I will always protect you, no matter what. I was born to protect you from everything. I love you."

"Do you mean that Jacob?"

He nodded. "Yes. You are the only one that I want."  
"Jacob..."  
"Yes? I'm here."  
"Thank you."  
"Never thank me," Jacob whispered. "I will never be worthy of your praise. You are my angel, my reason for existence, my light at the end of the tunnel, and I need you."  
"I need you too."  
"Are you sure?" Jacob pet my hair.  
"Positive," I whispered.

"Because I will always be there for you whenever you need me. Need anything and it is yours. I only want to make you happy."  
"You do," I whispered. "This life... it's more than I could ever ask for. I knew my dad was put in jail for a reason."

"God has a reason for everything," Jacob laughed. "I guess he knew that I needed you."

"I need you too."

"I know sweety," Jacob whispered. "I know."  
"Jacob? Jenica? Are you guys alright?"

I looked up, and Sam was there, smiling back at me. I got up and ran to him.

"I'm sorry," I sobbed. "I-I didn't mean what I said. I'm sorry."  
"Shh..." He picked me up. "Let's get you home."  
"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."  
"Shh..."  
"Jenica! Sam, put her down on the couch. Quil, get her some water."  
I saw everyone's blurry figure around me.

"Let's get her up so she can drink."  
Five pairs of hands helped me up.

"I'm fine," I sniffled. "I'm fine."  
"Here, drink this."

Emily took the cup and put it to my lips. I took four long sips before gasping for air.

"You don't hate us, do you?" Embry asked. "I don't want you to hate us."

"I don't hate you guys," I laughed. "I could never hate you."

"We won't hurt you," Paul said.

"We promise," Jared continued.

"I know," I whispered.  
"Jacob, go get her upstairs," Emily said. "She needs to sleep."

Jacob nodded and picked me up. I sighed in his arms.

We got into my room, and he set me down on my bed. He got down on his knees. I turned on my side to face him.

He took my hand and kissed it. "I love you."

I nodded and put my head down on my pillow. "Stay with me."  
"You won't sleep."  
"I did before, I can do it again."

Jacob laughed and kissed my hand again. "I should go downstairs. I'll come back up soon."  
"Hurry please."

"Alright baby. Go to sleep."

I nodded and let Jacob's hand slip out of my grasp. He blew me a kiss and then walked out of my room.


	18. Chapter 18

(Jacob's POV)  
"Good job." Sam patted my back. "She's happy. I know it, and Emily knows it."  
"I only want to make her happy," I whispered. "That's my only goal in life."

"I know, and I'm glad you're the boy that's going to be with Jenica, since I am going to be her father soon. Now all I have to worry about is the baby girl Emily's going to have."  
"Girl?" I asked. "Since when did you know?"

"Well, Emily wanted it to be a secret. Don't tell Jenica."

"That poor little girl," I laughed. Sam hit me.

"I'll take good care of her," Sam sighed. "At least I hope so."  
"You will."  
Emily walked in.

"Good job Jacob," she whispered, hugging me. A small smile creeped over her face.

"It's over," I sighed.

"She's happy," Emily told me. "She loves you."  
"I know," I whispered. "I know."  
"You are one of the luckiest men alive, you know that?" Sam asked. "Jenica... she's a handful, but she is such a good girl."

"I love her," I told them. "She is more than I could ever ask for, and when I first met her I knew I was the luckiest man alive."  
"Good." Sam patted my back. "Treat her well."

"I will. Your daughter is in good hands."  
Emily's smile grew bigger as she took Sam's hand. "She's our daughter."  
Sam kissed Emily's head and squeezed her hand. That was how Jenica and I would be.

"Go back to her," Emily whispered. "Make sure she's alright."  
I nodded and hugged Emily. "Thanks for bringing her here."  
She smiled and kissed my cheek.

I looked up to Sam and nodded. He nodded back and smiled. I knew it was okay for me to be upstairs with her.

When I opened the door Jenica was laying on her side, watching me. I smiled at he small frame and the S-curve her body made.

"I thought you were supposed to be sleeping," I teased.

She sighed. "I couldn't. I was waiting for you."  
I gently scooped her up, lay down, and let her rest in my arms. She struggled to get comfortable, but then stopped and sighed.

"Are you going to sleep now?" I whispered.

"Will you sing to me?"

I chuckled. "Only for you. I can't sing at all."

"For me, please."  
I kissed her forehead.

"i _When I see your smile _

_Tears run down my face _

_I can't replace _

_And now that I'm strong I have figured out _

_How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul _

_And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one _

_I will never let you fall _

_I'll stand up with you forever _

_I'll be there for you through it all _

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven _

_It's okay. It's okay. It's okay. _

_Seasons are changing _

_And waves are crashing _

_And stars are falling all for us _

_Days grow longer and nights grow shorter _

_I can show you I'll be the one _

_I will never let you fall _

_I'll stand up with you forever _

_I'll be there for you through it all _

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven _

_'Cause you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole world_

_Please don't throw that away _

_'Cause I'm here for you _

_Please don't walk away and _

_Please tell me you'll stay, stay_

_Use me as you will _

_Pull my strings just for a thrill _

_And I know I'll be okay _

_Though my skies are turning gray _

_I will never let you fall _

_I'll stand up with you forever _

_I'll be there for you through it all _

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_I will never let you fall _

_I'll stand up with you forever _

_I'll be there for you through it all _

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven /i."  
_"Jacob," she whispered.

"Yes darling?"  
"I love you."

She loved me.


	19. Epilogue

"I do."

"And do you, Samuel Uley take Emily Young to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love forever, in sickness and in health, for richer or poor?"  
"I do."  
"You may now kiss the bride."  
I wiped a tear away from my eye and clapped as Sam and Emily locked in a kiss, sealing their marriage forever. Finally, they were married, and I would be their daughter.

I looked over at Jacob, who was in a tuxedo next to Sam. I adjusted the dress I was in and smiled back at him.

Everyone continued to clap as Emily and Sam walked down the aisle as husband and wife.

Jacob and I linked arms and followed them away. Finally the ceremony was over.

We took a sharp left away from everyone into a small corridor.

A lot had happened in a year.

The wedding was definitely postponed, but Emily decided she wanted to have her baby before the wedding.

Valencia Angelica Uley was brought into the world. Valley was definitely a handful. She cried, ate, and rarely slept.

But she was adorable.

It also didn't help that we found out Paul was imprinted on Valencia. I remembered the way his eyes lit up when he first saw her.

There had to be some curse with Emily's family, because every girl in Emily's family had been imprinted with a werewolf.

The memories of me being told about them being werewolves flooded into my mind when I found out Valencia was Paul's mate. I wondered how Paul was going to tell baby Valencia.

But that wasn't my problem.

I had finally turned sixteen, and had graduated from high school with all my credit. Jacob and I agreed that we would wait another couple years before going to college. I knew I wasn't ready, and he knew he wasn't either. It was the best thing for both of us.

What I knew was that everything was perfect.

Jacob pushed me against the wall and smirked.

"Hello darling."

I smiled. "Hi."

He kissed me softly and then kissed my neck. "Congratulations."  
I opened my eyes. "Why?"

"You have a family know."

"I've always had a family," I sighed. "It just took me a while to find them."

"And you have me," he breathed. "I'm always here for you."

"I know," I whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too." Jacob continued kissing my neck. "I love you so, so, so much."  
"I you more than you'd ever imagine."

He chuckled and leveled his eyes with mine. "I highly doubt that."

I smiled and ran my hands through his hair. He leaned in and kissed me.

"You know how much I've wanted this?" Jacob whispered. "For us to be together."

"Since you met me," I replied.

"No. Since I was born."  
My smile grew as I kissed him again.

(Jacob's POV)

This was the best year of my life. I had Jenica, Emily had her baby Valencia, and Paul was finally imprinted. Everyone had what they wanted and needed.

There were so many things that happened, but I could only keep my focus on Jenica, my angel.

Everything I did was for her, and centered around her. I made sure she graduated, and I made sure her life was perfect.

It seemed as close to perfect as possible.

When I kissed her fireworks went off. I never got tired of holding her, or kissing her, or even touching her. She was my reason for living.

Emily and Sam's wedding was amazing, and they were together forever.

Life was almost complete.

I was planning everything from my and Jenica's house to our children to our wedding.

Everything would be perfect.

She would be happy, and I would be happy because she was happy.

There was one thing that would keep us through our lifetimes to make sure we were together forever.

We loved each other.


End file.
